My Everything
by pikachucranstongirl
Summary: Title based on 98 Degrees' My Everything. After being turned into a vampire by Lothaire, Spencer Reid finds his Bride in a petite valkyrie named Gwen. Can he overcome his awkwardness with the ladies to find true love with his eternal wife?
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Everything

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: The title belongs to 98 Degrees, Spencer Reid and the rest of the CM characters belong to CBS and the Mark Gordon Company, and everyone else belongs to Kresley Cole. I'm just playing in their worlds.

Inspired By: 98 Degrees' My Everything

Story Category: Immortals after Dark/Criminal Minds crossover

Pairing: Spencer Reid/OC and other numerous pairings...

Summary: After being turned into a vampire by Lothaire, Spencer Reid finds his Bride in a petite valkyrie named Gwen. Can he overcome his awkwardness with the ladies to find true love with his eternal wife?

* * *

Chapter 1: Spencer

* * *

'_This vampire is a huge pain in the ass to search for__…'_ Gwen thought as she searched yet another Lore party for her target. _'__Perhaps I should have taken Nikolai up on his offer of assistance.__'_Gwen mused. Kristoff had described Spencer as a skinny male with hazel eyes and brown hair. Really, he should have been easy enough for Gwen to find but since Lothaire had gotten it in his head to turn the man, only Nix knew how many of Lothaire's traits Spencer had adopted – and she wasn't telling.

"I hope not. Lothaire is enough trouble without any potential idiots he sires." Gwen muttered impatiently as she looked around once more after taking a deep breath. Then she spotted him sitting at a table alone staring at the wall. "Spencer Reid?" She queried as she looked at him.

"Who wants to know?" He asked, turning around to look at her. "If you're allied with Lothaire, tell him that he can go to hell." Gwen quirked an eyebrow at him, amused by the message. "If you're with Kristoff, ditto."

"Ditto?" Gwen had not heard that saying in the over 2,000 years she'd been alive but then again, she'd been a bit on the sheltered side by her parents.

"It means the same." He explained, looking up at her.

"Look here, leech, I am with neither asshole. Kristoff is liege to my siblings in law and I have even less respect for the man who sired you at his bloody whim." Gwen sat down and saw him take a tentative breath as if the man had just been blooded. "Oh shit, I did not just…I am going to be the butt of everyone's jokes at the coven when they find out about this!"

"Pardon?" She heard Spencer ask through her panic.

"Didn't Lothaire explain about vampires after he turned you?!" Gwen mumbled impatiently. When Spencer shook his head, Gwen let out an exasperated sigh as she looked at him. At least Kristoff warned everyone who was loyal to him about the walking as living dead part. "Spencer, a vampire walks as if he were the living dead until he finds his Bride. His Bride renders his body fully alive." She explained.

"Why would you be the butt of what did you call it...your coven's jokes if you did that for me?" Spencer asked.

"My coven has a strong dislike of vampires and being one's Bride…" She shook her head. "It's enough to earn you a tongue lashing at the very most from Annika or at the very least, you're the butt of everyone's jokes until they get tired of making them."

He placed his hand on hers. "You're mine and they should respect that. I should go." He started to get up as his eyes held hers. It was if he didn't want to let go of the sight of her.

"Wait, we need to talk. How will I find you?" She asked.

"You won't. I'll find you." With that, he walked out. When she followed him to tell him something else about the blooding, he had disappeared. So with no choice, she headed back to her coven.

"Hey…Did you get to tell Spencer Kristoff's message?" Murdoch asked.

"Not fully. He told me to tell his vampiric majesty to go to hell." Both Murdoch and Nikolai frowned. They didn't like the sound of that. "On the side note, I found out that I was his Bride." That made Sebastian smile when he heard that.

"You're his Bride…How did he react? Did he act like the typical Lorean male?" Daniela asked, glancing at her own vampire.

"Actually, he was very…sweet along with being possessive. Lothaire did him a disservice by not explaining the blooding very well." Gwen explained and then smiled. She could fall in love with Spencer if his attitude remained like that. He wasn't bad looking at all, either.

"Well, we know that Spencer has gotten Lothaire's whole 'I don't care' attitude down to a t." Regin muttered.

"Regin, I think he's not on good terms with Lothaire at the moment." Gwen informed. "I am of the opinion that he'd rather consign Lothaire to seek a noon-day sun if he had a chance." That made a few of her half sisters snicker. "Yet, he turned his back on me." She muttered.

"He's forsaken you?!" Daniela asked. Regin sat up straight. "I don't care if he was turned by Lothaire and Lothaire hasn't explained the blooding process very well to him. There is one thing you don't do if your Bride is a Valkyrie and that is to turn your back on her. Regin, we should…"

"The hell you will, Daniela!" Gwen shouted. Even Murdoch stilled when he heard her outraged voice. "You will not touch a single hair on his head. If he is to learn a lesson, then he will learn it from me…is that understood?" She snapped.

"Loud and clear." Daniela replied. "What are you going to do, Gwen?" Gwen paced the room. She had no idea how she was to keep her male in line.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something...I usually do. Maybe he has a reasonable response as to why he did so?" She shrugged and then headed to her room. This wasn't over between her and her vampire, not by a long shot. If he thought she wasn't going to retaliate for his forsaking her, he'd better think again before she pulled a page out of Myst's book to torture him for half a decade.

'_Have I ever been this miserable before Spencer?__'_ She mentally asked herself. The answer was no. Her fated vampire had spurned her and even though he might have had a perfectly good reason for doing so, the fact boiled her anger. _'__Spencer Reid, you have no idea how close I am to disregarding the fact that I am your Bride and killing you...__'_ She thought to herself. She was going to make things difficult for her vampire. She smiled at the idea of telling him that he needed her to finally release and then leaving him to stew for a few days. She came out and Regin looked at her.

"Did you find a way to teach that leech a lesson, Gwen?" Regin asked, a perfectly devilish smile on her face. Declan chuckled.

"I pity him." Both Murdoch and Nikolai muttered in unison.

"I agree with Regin and Gwen. This way, he'll learn from his own Bride that screwin' over a Valkyrie is no' a good idea, even if she is his Bride." Declan mused. Gwen shook her head. Having the berserker agree with her wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Kiss ass." Gwen muttered, which made Regin laugh.

"So what do you have planned?" Regin asked and then grinned. Gwen sighed, not sure if it was a good idea. It had hurt Nikolai to go that long without Myst's attentions. "Stick with it." Regin said, seeing the look on her younger sister's face.

"I'm going to take a leaf out of Myst's book." Both Myst and Nikolai's eyes widened at the comment. "I won't make him wait five years... but I will make him wait."

"Bad idea." Murdoch said with a decidedly annoyed snort. "You might as well kill yourself, Gwen. It's excruciating for the vampire in question to go that long without release. Be reasonable..." Gwen sighed.

"Six months?" She asked Murdoch.

"A month...and I expect him to want to kill you for that length once he finds out that he can't have a sexual release without your touch." Murdoch bargained. Gwen nodded in agreement. She wouldn't have the strength to refuse Spencer for six months; she'd cave long before that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spencer was at his apartment. He'd left Gwen because he'd smelled her blood and was awfully close to biting her. Not only did he want to drink from her, he'd wanted other things...things that he didn't think were possible for him to do as a vampire to her. "Fuck." Spencer muttered as he slammed his fist on the table, forgetting for a brief second that his strength had vastly multiplied. The table shattered and Spencer was reminded of the talk that he had with Lothaire after his transformation. The only thing Lothaire had made clear was that he was never to see his team again now that he was part of the Lorean world.

There was a knock at his door. Sighing, he got up to answer it. "Can I help you?" He asked. A petite raven-haired valkyrie stood on his porch.

"Hello, Spencer Reid. I am Nix, the Ever-Knowing." Spencer sensed that this woman was a few apples short of sanity. "And I am here to help you. Your Bride is pissed." Spencer had gotten that much from the look he saw when she exited the party yesterday.

"I know that much." He pointed out.

"If there is one thing you cannot do to your Valkyrie Bride, Reid, it is to leave her high and dry when she is nearly certain that she loves you." Spencer raised an eyebrow. He didn't know that the blooding made you fall in love with the other.

"If the blooding makes you fall for your Bride, I didn't want this." He snapped.

"Oh...you are **so** stupid, vampire. Blooding doesn't make you fall for your Bride. It only acts as a marker to indicate who you can have a compatible relationship with. Any falling in love on your part is your trouble." Nix replied with a smirk then looked at his coffee table. "You better make up with my sis..why is your coffee table broken?"

"…I don't know." Spencer replied.

"Poor coffee table." Nix crooned as Spencer's eyes widened with incredulousness at her behavior. "It didn't do anything to hurt you, you know." She walked out, leaving Spencer really confused as to why in the hell he just got a visit from an insane valkyrie. Then instead of focusing on Nix's visit, he began to focus on what he knew of his feelings for Gwen.

He'd fallen for Gwen the moment she'd said his name and he had gotten a good look at her. A man would have to be insane to not love Gwen or at the very least be in lust for her. He uttered another swearword mentally. It seemed his mind was on one track where she was concerned – bedding her as quickly as possible.

'_Is this a normal thought pattern for a Lorean?__'_ Spencer thought. He'd never been particularly drawn to women when he was human. He'd been fairly awkward with those of his acquaintance and to find himself tied to Gwen for eternity seemed to be a big cosmic joke. Derek Morgan would laugh if he knew how much Spencer seemed to be overthinking his actions concerning his Bride.

And then he remembered his mother. He hoped Kristoff was treating her right or else there would be hell to pay.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank Laura Lestrange-Malfoy for helping me to iron out the kinks with this story. This was originally supposed to be co-written as Immortal Mind with Aprildawn Irene but since she is busy with life...I decided to go ahead and write this. If Immortal Mind ever gets written, any significant discrepancy between this fic and that can blamed on the fact that we hardly get together to write anymore. Read and review...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Everything

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: The title belongs to 98 Degrees, Spencer Reid and the rest of the CM characters belong to CBS and the Mark Gordon Company, and everyone else belongs to Kresley Cole. I'm just playing in their worlds.

Inspired By: 98 Degrees' My Everything

Story Category: Immortals after Dark/Criminal Minds crossover

Pairing: Spencer Reid/OC and other numerous pairings...

Summary: After being turned into a vampire by Lothaire, Spencer Reid finds his Bride in a petite valkyrie named Gwen. Can he overcome his awkwardness with the ladies to find true love with his eternal wife?

* * *

Chapter 2: Plans

* * *

Gwen knew that Spencer Reid was playing with fire when he started avoiding her. Murdoch told her to give him time; that he'd adjust to their world when he was ready but Nikolai was convinced that his action was saying he didn't need Gwen, giving her a big middle finger, in other words. _'The hel__l he doesn't…'_ she thought bitterly as she searched for him. She hoped that Spencer wasn't taught to drink to the quick, for Spencer would definitely be killed by Kristoff for that. She sighed and instead went to search out Lothaire. Unfortunately, Lothaire was centuries old and rarely crossed your path.

So when Gwen found him, the old vampire was not pleased. "Valkyrie, why do you disturb my peace?!" he asked in irritation.

"For the last time, leech, my name is Gwen." She snapped. "I wouldn't have to disturb your sainted peace if you hadn't turned Spencer and loosed him on the human community of New Orleans. What the hell did you teach him, leech?" Lothaire looked amused by her question as he relaxed his stance.

"Valkyrie, I taught him the way of my mother's people. You can relax that he won't drink to the quick and that's all the information I'll give for free." Gwen snorted because Lothaire didn't usually give information for free. Lothaire looked amused. "He searches for you." That was the last sentence Gwen got out of him before he left.

Unfortunately seconds later, Spencer ran up to her, face showing his displeasure at catching his female with another male. "Do you even know what Lothaire could have done to you, damn it? He could have tried to kill you or held you hostage for my good behavior or…"

"Spencer Reid, I am over two thousand years old. Do you recognize the name Guinevere?" Gwen paused and noted the look of astonishment on Spencer's face. "That's right; Guinevere was one of my parents. She died defending King Arthur and then gave birth to me in Valhalla nine months later as my other parents watched. If you think that my father didn't teach me a thing or two about fighting, then think again!" She shoved Spencer and began to storm off but he grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry…I don't know why I acted like that." he apologized.

"Oh I do. It's the same typical Lorean male bullshit!" Gwen tried to yank her hand away from Spencer but he used the opportunity to pull her closer. "You turned your back on me..."

"I turned my back because I didn't want to drink your blood!" He snapped, annoyed by her behavior. "Plus, I wanted to take you on that damned table regardless of who was watching." For the first time, Gwen was stunned that out of all vampires she could have been Bride to, Spencer Reid was conscious of how he presented himself to her.

"Spencer…I…" She started but he bent his head down to kiss her and she suddenly realized that _she_ was his prey. The fact pleased her, to her embarrassment.

"I dreamed of you the night I left you behind. I haven't been able to get you off my mind, no matter how hard I tried…" He shook his head.

"I tried to warn you that we should be madly fucking but you left before I could explain." Spencer narrowed his eyes at her and judging by the male's expression, she could tell he was honestly confused by her comment.

"Achieve release? Why does that sound dirtier than you intended?" He squeaked. She bit back the urge to laugh at his squeaky voice. He looked _**so**_adorable with a confused expression. It made her almost regret what she was about to do to him.

"It sounds dirtier than I intended because…well, I meant sexual release, damn it." She snapped, trying to rein in what she felt for the male who was holding her very close. She had to steel herself. "And you're going to learn that I'm not going to be a female you can fuck with even though I'm your Bride."

"What do you mean...?" Without answering his question, she took off.

* * *

Gwen expected to feel vindicated after she left Spencer the way she had. But now, a month and a half later, she just felt as though she had consigned her male to do something wrong. Like Murdoch had originally thought, she avoided Spencer because if he got near her, he would kill her. She exited a bar with her sisters and ended up looking at the twinkling sky. "You miss him." Nix stated.

"I expected him to come and force his claim on me at the very least." She stated.

"Why would I when you stated that you were not going to be a female I could fuck with?" A familiar voice asked, making Gwen realize that Nix had set her up. _**Nix**_ had told Spencer where to find her. "I'm not in the habit of forcing my female to accept my claim."

"Why not? I humiliated you." Spencer smirked at her question.

"Eye for an eye, sweetheart. I turned my back on you when I shouldn't have. We should have – in your words, at least – been madly fucking." He calmly stated.

"Spencer, you have a dirty mouth. Is that something you learned from Lothaire?" She snapped.

"No, that was something I learned from my Bride." Spencer snapped back, grabbing her and tracing with her to... what she guessed was his apartment. He sat down on the couch, his eyes black with emotion. Which emotion he was feeling right now, Gwen could not decipher. "I will not force you against your will, Gwen. In my human life, I saw too many serial murderers and rapists. You have to be willing for this to continue."

"Spencer, the night I blooded you...Kristoff sent me with a message." Spencer nodded and gestured for her to continue when she stopped. "He does not have your mother and he isn't in the habit of taking old human women to force newly sired vampires to swear fealty to him."

"Then if he doesn't have her, who does?" Spencer looked almost lost, as if he were a child again – with black eyes instead of the light brown he had sported earlier. "I can't lose her Gwen. She's like you in a way. She's the only family I have, aside from you."

"I know. Let's finish this and I promise you that I will help you find your mother. You need to feed and release that tension." Spencer looked at her neck and with a speed she could have matched, brought himself to her side.

"You will let me drink from you?" He asked nervously. "I considered swearing fealty to Kristoff since Lothaire told me that most factions have an issue with the Horde but if I can't drink from you..." He backed off as if skittish.

"It's okay to drink from me, Spencer. You just can't drink from humans." She affirmed softly. "It'd be another if I was human but I'm not."

"Wouldn't I hurt you?" Spencer asked. Gwen could sense that his need for blood warred with his need to protect her. "I don't want to hurt you, Gwen…"

"I'm giving myself to you, Spencer. Just trust me." She coaxed as he closed the distance between them. Spencer buried his face in her neck, startling her. Strangely enough, however, she trusted him. Spencer wasn't the vampire that Regin had beheaded on her behalf because he'd been acting too aggressively towards her after her blooding him.

Spencer cared about her, she told herself as she braced for his bite…but nothing happened. Gwen looked up at him. "You tensed as if you'd been bitten before." Spencer explained and then sighed. "Why? I would never hurt you."

"In 1780, I blooded a vampire for the first time. Even though my sisters advised me not to, I decided to make a life with him. However, he savagely took my neck for the first time." Spencer hissed at the news of her neck being savagely taken but otherwise remained silent. "I came back to Val Hall to get my things and Regin took one look at my neck. She went completely ballistic at the sight. The next thing I know, Nix is telling me that Regin had decapitated my vampire and the next time I became a vampire's Bride, the vampire would be a keeper."

"Regin gave him a merciful death." She frowned at her male as his eyes turned completely black again. "If I had been in her shoes…I would have tortured him for days on end and then decapitated him." He kissed her neck and then nuzzled it.

"Why?" Gwen asked nervously.

"Sweetheart, a woman like you should be cherished." Spencer answered and then steadied her with his arm. "It'll be okay, Gwen." He murmured soothingly before sinking his fangs into her flesh. Gwen moaned, closing her eyes in pleasure and placing her hand on his arm. Once he felt warm to the touch, he stopped.

"Spencer...I've never..." She was embarrassed about her virginity still being intact even though she'd been a Bride before.

"So? Before my turning, I was very awkward with women. They never even gave me a backwards glance." Gwen was shocked at his admission. How could those women turn down a man such as Spencer before his change into the vampire before her? He was **so** adorable when he was confused. Sure, he probably talked too much for their liking, but she liked it.

"Their loss is my gain." She murmured to herself.

* * *

Spencer ran a contented hand through Gwen's blonde hair while they were in bed. Suddenly, his mind latched onto what she had done to him. "Gwen..." He hoped their little game of an eye for an eye was done because he couldn't take much more of it.

"Hmm?" She asked sleepily.

"I love you, sweetheart...but if you ever deprive me like that again, you will not like me." He murmured. She speedily sat up and frowned. "It's just a warning." he explained. Her hurt expression cut him to the core of his heart.

"Don't forsake me again and we can call it even." She retorted. He pulled her against him and she lay back down with him. "I better not catch you with a bunch of women either." Gwen suddenly muttered. Spencer burst out laughing. He had no idea that his Bride would be so...possessive of him. "It's not funny!" She screeched and hit him on the chest.

"Gwen...if I could go back to a month and a half ago, I wouldn't have forsaken you. Now that I'm with you, I won't even look at another woman." Spencer vowed. His word was his bond. If he said that he wouldn't look at another woman, Lorean or human, he meant it. "My mother raised me to be a man of my word." Gwen sighed. "What is your full first name?"

"Gwendolyn." She answered him softly, her Old English accent becoming pronounced with each syllable of her name. "But I prefer Gwen."

"You'll always be sweetheart to me." She laughed as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

A/N: That seemed to be a natural conclusion for Chapter Two...Please read and review! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My Everything

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: The title belongs to 98 Degrees, Spencer Reid and the rest of the CM characters belong to CBS and the Mark Gordon Company, and everyone else belongs to Kresley Cole. I'm just playing in their worlds.

Inspired By: 98 Degrees' My Everything

Story Category: Immortals after Dark/Criminal Minds crossover

Pairing: Spencer Reid/OC and other numerous pairings...

Summary: After being turned into a vampire by Lothaire, Spencer Reid finds his Bride in a petite valkyrie named Gwen. Can he overcome his awkwardness with the ladies to find true love with his eternal wife?

* * *

Chapter 3: Of In Laws and Children

* * *

"Are you sure that bringing me to Val Hall is a good idea?" Spencer asked for what seemed the fiftieth time. Gwen rolled her eyes. Despite reassurances that all her sisters had her best interests at heart and that they would like him, Spencer believed that he was going to his own decapitation. The story of her previous mate's fate had him quite shaken, no matter how much she tried to tell him that he was the opposite of the jerk. "From what you've told me of Annika, your blooding me would not be welcome news to her." Spencer continued.

"Spencer, like I said after you woke up this evening, Kristoff wants to meet you but he's asked Murdoch and Nikolai to meet you first. They're the mates of Daniela and Myst. Their opinion carries weight with his highness." Spencer snorted. It was obvious what he thought of Myst after Gwen told him of the trouble between Nikolai and Myst. "As for Annika, she has no choice but to recognize me as your Bride. Recently, she's had to recognize the union between Nikolai and Myst."

"Shouldn't she be a bit pissed over that?" He queried.

"Spencer, now I can see what your teammates meant by you talking so much." Gwen grumbled. Over the weekend, Spencer had no choice but to reveal himself to his former teammates since they had caught him on video. Mostly, everyone on the team accepted Spencer's transformation into a deadly predator but Derek Morgan had his moments.

"Are you regretting being my Bride?" He asked. Gwen stopped the car just when they were almost to Val Hall. She glared at Spencer and he gulped.

"No, I'm not but you've been talking nonstop since we left your apartment this morning. We're almost to Val Hall now. Can you be silent for the rest of the way?" He nodded and not another word was said for the rest of the drive. He squeezed her thigh – gently – to tell her that he loved her. She quickly patted his hand without taking her eyes off the road. Once she had parked, she kissed him. "Thank you, Spencer. I'm lucky to be your Bride." She whispered. Spencer shot her a dazzling smile and squeezed her hand before getting out. Gwen followed, grabbing his hand and leaning her head contentedly against his shoulder.

"No, I'm lucky to have you as my Bride." He quietly contradicted her.

"Nix says that he's a keeper….but I have a hard time erasing my memory of her neck. If she's not happy, I will decapitate him." Regin told her husband. "After all, she is my sister."

"Darlin', I think you ought to take a look at your sister before you jump to a messy decapitation. I think he's perfect for her." Declan drawled in his Irish brogue. Regin snorted. "Treat her well, leech, or you will answer to me. She is Woden's daughter." Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"And who are you that I should answer to if I hurt her? Not that I ever would." Spencer demanded.

"Spencer, this is Declan Chase. He is the head of Woden's berserkers..." Spencer shot her a blank look. "Woden's bodyguards." She added in clarification and then Spencer nodded in understanding. Declan gave Spencer a controlled, polite nod. "He is also Regin's husband. Declan, this is my husband, Spencer Reid."

"I'm still not convinced, Gwen." Regin pointed out. "If he were to hold out his arms…" Spencer frowned as he looked at his Bride.

"You know the answer to that one, Reginleit. I never said it about Alend." Gwen snapped, glaring at her sister. "This is Regin, Spencer." Spencer nodded in politeness but he was distracted by the answer to Regin's question.

"Would somebody please tell me what the answer that Regin knows is?"Spencer asked and Declan took pity on the younger vampire.

"Legend has it that a valkyrie knows her true love when he opens his arms and she will forever run to get within them." Declan explained with a half smile. Both women turned to glare at Declan.

"That's fact, Declan!" They both shouted at the Berserker. Declan shook his head in disbelief. It was apparent to Spencer that Declan was in the doghouse with both Valkyrie. Having been in the doghouse with his wife, he knew that she wouldn't put up with Declan's behavior.

"To put you at rest about your sister, Regin, I will always hold out my arms for her." Spencer stated. Regin stared at the younger vampire with disbelief and then with slight amusement. Now, she was convinced.

"Spencer, this is Regin the Radiant. She's my annoying older sister." At this, Regin grinned. "Regin, this is Spencer Reid, my husband."

"Doctor." Spencer corrected softly.

"Are you a medical doctor or…" Declan asked.

"No, I'm not a medical doctor, Declan. I have three PhD's." Spencer commented, gently squeezing Gwen's hand. "As well as three BA's."

"What, is he some kind of genius?" Regin asked Gwen.

"I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory…ow!" Gwen elbowed Spencer in the side – hard – while he was talking. "Yes, I'm a genius." He finished lamely.

"Then Lothaire was a fool to let you go." A new voice declared. "I'm Nikolai Wroth, Myst's husband." The man introduced himself.

"Doctor Spencer Reid." Spencer replied.

"I'll admit, I had my doubts about you from the start because Lothaire is your sire but I was wrong. Welcome to the family." Nikolai welcomed with a smile. "Forgive me, Spencer. Lothaire is one of the Vertas' oldest enemies. We don't call him The Enemy Of Old for nothing, you know."

"It's alright. I'm grateful to him for changing me. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have met Gwen." He murmured as Gwen resettled her head on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel. If I'd never met Myst, I don't know what I would have done." Nikolai admitted. "Come on in and meet Murdoch." Spencer gently disentangled himself from Gwen and followed the elder Wroth into the house.

"Hmm. That was very well done of the leech." Regin murmured thoughtfully after the door closed behind Spencer. "I think I like him. For once, Fate knew what she was doing when you blooded him." Gwen rolled her eyes in irritation at her sister. "You told him about your neck, didn't you?"

"Yes, I had to. I flinched when he went to feed from me for the first time." Gwen pointed out as she rubbed the scar. Spencer had never seen it because she always kept her head turned or wore a hideous turtleneck sweater to hide it.

"What did he say?" Regin asked.

"He said that you were too merciful to Alend." Regin burst into laughter, making Gwen scoff. "He also said that if it were him in that situation, he'd have tortured Alend for days and then decapitated him."

"I really like that leech!" Regin declared with a grin, then sobered. "All I could think about at the time was your neck. It never occurred to me to torture the asshole." Regin mused.

Gwen sighed, thinking of Aaron Hotchner's words. '_It sounds like the Lorean world is a very harsh world. Spencer will have to toughen up if he is to live with you, Gwen...'_

Spencer was already making the very necessary changes to his personality for his survival. If only he wouldn't change his personality around her.

* * *

"Spencer?" Gwen asked as she lay in Spencer's arms. He had just fed from her, his eyes closed in contentment. She ran a hand across the flat plane of his abdomen, trying to get his attention. It worked, for he blinked open his hazel eyes.

"Again?" He queried in return, a lazy grin gracing his handsome features before he nuzzled her neck with a slight chuckle. "Who knew that Valkyries could be insatiable?"

"Spencer...get your mind out of the damn gutter. I wanted to ask you something." She retorted, shivering as Spencer kissed her collarbone. "How would you feel about me...having your kids?" She reluctantly asked.

Gwen felt Spencer freeze in bed, which wasn't a good sign. "You can't get pregnant, right?"

"If I don't eat of the earth. You don't want children?" A hurt look took hold of her expression. She'd always imagined having children someday with the man that she loved and now, that man was telling her that it would never happen.

"It's not that, Gwen. I just...My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic and I don't want that passed on." Spencer explained, his expression tight with anxiety. "My father wouldn't even stay because of my mother's condition."

"Spencer, we're going to have beautiful children." She tried again.

"I'll do anything for you, except that. I'm sorry, Gwen. I can't go through that." Spencer stated. Gwen flew out of bed and grabbed her bra.

"Spencer, I knew that someday...I'd have children with the man that I loved. To be told that I can't even have that now hurts me beyond anything I could ever say." She yanked on her underwear and pants. "Where the hell is my shirt? Did you tear it off me when we came home?" She growled, trying to button and zip up her pants with her claws.

"Why did you blood me if you wanted children? And your shirt is right behind you in one piece!" He yelled at her. Gwen nearly shredded the shirt in an effort to put it on.

"I had nothing to do with the blooding. You know that it's only a marker to indicate who you can have a compatible relationship with and I can see why women avoid you now." She slammed the door. It wasn't hard enough to break it, but the action infuriated Spencer.

She collected her socks and shoes to run out the door with them.

* * *

Spencer put his head in his hands when he heard the front door slam. He'd ruined things for them. It wasn't that he didn't want children with Gwen – it was still the matter of him holding onto the past. He decided to find Lothaire. Since Gwen was bound to be angry with him, that left Lothaire to answer questions he might have about the Lore.

"Ah, it's my wayward child." Lothaire spoke when Spencer stomped over to him. "How's your lovely valkyrie doing?" Lothaire never referred to Gwen by her name, which pleased Spencer. He would kill Lothaire if that ever happened.

"We just had our first major disagreement." Spencer answered woodenly. "Can a Lorean child inherit a human disorder?" Lothaire raised an eyebrow at his "child" and then laughed.

"What kind of disorder are we talking about, Reid? To my knowledge, a vampire does not suffer from the human sickness that humans do." Lothaire asked.

"I'm talking about paranoid schizophrenia, Lothaire." Spencer snapped.

"No, vampires don't suffer from that but we do have our own madness if we drink to the quick. I suspect that your Bride was unhappy upon learning I was your sire for she came to ask me what I had taught you." Lothaire frowned and Spencer stared at him. "I have no doubt that you are a _**cosa**__**ş**_ like me, Spencer. It means memory-harvester. You can take a person's memories from their blood as you drink but you can't see anything you can't handle." Spencer blinked. He'd been drinking Gwen's blood for a while now but hadn't dreamed her memories.

"I can't see her memories, Lothaire." He admitted.

"Open yourself to them, Reid. Accept them." Lothaire suggested. Spencer nodded. "Now, I have to get going. Elizavetta is expecting me." After Lothaire left, Spencer traced to his apartment. No sooner than he collapsed on his bed, a memory wave hit him.

_**A blonde little girl, about the age of eight, was sitting in Spencer's lap. "Why can't I go shopping with Mommy, Daddy? It's not fair!" She wailed. Spencer shared a knowing smile with Nikolai and Murdoch as if this had happened before.**_

"_**Sweetheart, life isn't fair." He told the child. "Your cousin Emma has explained a thousand times why you can't go with Mommy. The sun will burn you to death and because you're not immortal yet, you will die." Spencer explained patiently to his daughter. "Do you think that Daddy likes being cooped up in the house?"**_

"_**Leech, you're barking up the wrong tree." Myst pointed out, a smirk on her features. "You should have seen Emma when she was Jennie's age."**_

"_**Leave Spencer alone, Myst." Myst glared at her niece. Emma had suggested that since Spencer couldn't accompany Gwen and Regin out on their spree, Lachlain and Declan accompany the women. Lachlain had agreed – somewhat reluctantly, however. "Jennie, your father hates being cooped up just as much as you do, if not more." Spencer shot his niece a grateful smile for avoiding the brutal punishment Furie and the other Valkyrie had put the young Emma through years ago.**_

"_**Did Gwen..." He tried to ask. It was probably none of his business.**_

"_**Gwen tried to hide every time I headed for Annika, Spencer. She **__hated __**the punishment but there were a few times she had to do it." Spencer smiled. He knew that Gwen hated to punish anyone, him included.**_

"What the hell was that?" Spencer asked the empty room. Then his features softened at the thought of a little girl looking like Gwen. He had been wrong to say what he had to her. He glanced at the windows and saw the sun come up. He wouldn't be able to trace to Val Hall and apologize to Gwen until tonight.

* * *

A/N: Alend is the name of the vampire that Gwen blooded in the 1780's. If you are wondering where Spencer's comment about intelligence being accurately quantified came from, it came from the first episode of Criminal Minds Season 1: Episode 1 – Extreme Agressor. Note please, that I have not stated the full quote in its entirety as how Matthew Gubler (Spencer's actor) has said it in the episode. I needed an excuse for Gwen to elbow him and him rambling about that was the perfect excuse. Also, his excuse for not having children comes from the series. Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: My Everything

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: The title belongs to 98 Degrees, Spencer Reid and the rest of the CM characters belong to CBS and the Mark Gordon Company, and everyone else belongs to Kresley Cole. I'm just playing in their worlds.

Inspired By: 98 Degrees' My Everything

Story Category: Immortals after Dark/Criminal Minds crossover

Pairing: Spencer Reid/OC and other numerous pairings...

Summary: After being turned into a vampire by Lothaire, Spencer Reid finds his Bride in a petite valkyrie named Gwen. Can he overcome his awkwardness with the ladies to find true love with his eternal wife?

* * *

Chapter 4: Make - Up

* * *

Gwen had not talked to her sisters since her arrival, even though they knew that something was wrong with her. She knew Spencer had a reason for his behavior, yet she was angry with him. Perhaps his team leader would have an insight about his reaction. She grabbed her cell and saw a text message from her husband asking if she would please call him as soon as she was able. She ignored it as she dialed the Unit Chief's phone number. "Hello, this is Aaron Hotchner." A deep voice replied.

"Hi Aaron, this is Gwen." Gwen finally remarked.

"How's Spencer doing? He's not getting into trouble, is he?" The questions made her smile. Aaron Hotchner had struck her as a paternal mother hen when she'd first met him.

"If by trouble, you mean pissing me off…then yeah he has." There was a small chuckle from Hotch. "Aaron, I know what you can tell me about Spencer is limited…" She trailed off to take a deep breath so she could relax.

"But I'm the only person you know that can help you understand him? If there's anything I can do to help, just ask." He replied blandly.

"Why would Spencer react so badly to the mention of kids?" He had scalded her with that reaction. She closed her eyes with the memory of how hurt she'd been to hear Spencer say that.

"How much has he revealed about his childhood, Gwen?" Aaron asked.

"He told me his mother was a paranoid schizophrenic and that his father wouldn't stay." She revealed, hoping that Aaron could help her with Spencer. "He doesn't need to worry about the paranoid schizophrenia making an appearance."

"That's just it. He's scared that it will, Gwen. Before he became a vampire, he was paranoid about either passing down the gene or getting it himself. Is he there?" She wondered what Aaron would have to say to Spencer that she already couldn't. She felt bad for Spencer, but she hoped that he would change his mind.

"No, he isn't. Right now, I'm with my sisters." She told Hotch honestly. Soon after, she and the Quantico unit director hung up and she drove back to her husband's apartment, worries about her husband's sanity on her mind.

But when she entered the apartment, she found her husband reading a book (or in his case, rereading a book he enjoyed) from his bookshelf, though his eyes were closed. That was the problem. Spencer never had his eyes closed when he read a book. 'What if he's a _**cosa**__**ş**_ like Lothaire? Lothaire sleeps while he dreams other people's memories…' she thought as she gently took the book from her husband's sleeping form and put it back on the bookshelf. Seeing as her husband had never drunk from anyone's flesh except for her, the only choices of his memory theater were either his or hers. He also looked a bit pale, as though he needed to feed from her again.

* * *

"No!" Spencer called out as he woke up. The room slowly came into focus and he could see Gwen standing by the kitchen entrance with her arms folded and an amused expression on her face. "Fudge." He mumbled as he rubbed his face with his hands. Spencer generally tried to replace swearwords with less offensive words. "Gwen, you're back."

"You wanted to talk." Gwen replied, waving a hand.

"Yeah…How long would it take for you to conceive?" Gwen tried not to stare at her husband. This was a complete hundred and eighty degree turnaround from when she had left him a few days ago.

"Six weeks but I have to eat human food throughout the pregnancy, too." She admitted, wondering where he was going with this. "Why do you ask?"

"I saw our daughter, in the future." Gwen stared at her husband, shocked beyond disbelief at her husband's words. "She was whining about it not being fair that she couldn't go shopping with you during the day." Spencer chuckled softly. He still found the sudden memory funny.

"You want me to have your children?" She asked in disbelief. Spencer nodded.

"Who else? I suspect that you've ruined me for any other woman, Gwendolyn." Her true name rolled off his tongue without difficulty, making her guess that he must have tried to make a study of how to speak Old English or was trying to learn the language of the immortals.

"I just thought that you might have another female in mind." She mumbled.

"Oh come on Gwen, I could no more have another woman to bear my children than you could to have another man sire yours." Spencer declared Gwen considered that for a heartbeat but knew Spencer was right. Not only was the idea distasteful to her, the knowledge that Spencer would likely kill any male who tried to touch her scared the living daylights out of her. "You are my woman and if I want any kids, they'll have to come from you." He murmured, running a hand through her blonde hair and pressing a kiss to her neck.

"I'd kill any woman who thinks taking you from me would be an easy task." She mumbled, realizing she felt the same sentiment that her husband thought about other males as he gently tugged at her turtleneck sweater to avoid shredding it. His hands felt like ice, though not as cold as Murdoch or Daniela felt when she briefly hugged them. The cold skin was due to his not feeding for a day. She tried to turn her head when she realized he had managed to get her sweater off and was standing at her right side - where her scar was.

"It looks like he tore a chunk out of your skin!" Spencer declared as he traced the jagged circular lines that her healing couldn't repair. He kissed it and she shivered in fear, knowing that he probably was going to feed from that side. "I know you're afraid of me drinking from that spot, Gwen, but something has to be done." Spencer was saying through her panic attack. "I'm not Alend and I will never hurt you."

"I've lived too long with the fear, Spencer. Do it." She pointed out softly.

"I don't want you to be scared of me, Gwen. That's not what I want." He whispered softly. Gwen knew that Spencer didn't want her to be scared of him.

"Just do it before I change my mind, Spencer." She snapped. A quick nuzzle and Spencer was feeding from that side. It wasn't as bad as when Alend had first done it and she idly placed a hand on the back of Spencer's neck in pleasure as she'd done so many times before.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded, a small grin lighting up her features. "I think Myst hates me. She calls me 'leech and blood-sucker' too often."

"Spencer, she calls **every** vampire that except for Nikolai. Remember when I first called you that?" Gwen asked with a slight giggle. Calling him that now would be an act of suicide, according to Myst.

"I'm trying not to." Spencer mumbled.

"Well, just remember you're **my** leech." She retorted with a giggle. The annoyed look on Spencer's face sent her into a fresh spasm of laughter.

"I may have to take those names from my in-laws but I will not take that nickname lying down from my own wife. Your leech, indeed." He rolled his eyes, giving her a mock glare as she mouthed the word in a chant. "Gwen, you are asking for trouble."

* * *

She headed back down to Val Hall in the morning, this time happy beyond measure as she grabbed - for the first time - a McGriddle value meal. "You too?" Kaderin commented as she nodded to Myst, who was eating a breakfast meal of eggs and sausage. "I swear this coven's going to be overrun by pregnant valkyrie."

"Someday, it'll happen to you, Kaderin." Nix pointed out.

"Hopefully soon." teased Regin. Kaderin rolled her eyes and left the house. "I'll feel sorry for Sebastian when she does get pregnant. So what did you and the leech fight about? Did you two make up or do I get to kick some sense into the blood-sucker?"

"Your thunder got stolen by a memory of the future." Gwen replied before she took another bite of her sandwich. "Apparently, our first daughter will be called Jennie."

"Jennie, huh?" Regin asked.

"She sounds like her valkyrie side has taken over completely, from what Spencer told me." Regin narrowed her eyes at her sister. "In the dream memory or whatever you want to call it, she was whining about how it not being fair that she was unable to shop with me." Regin burst into laughter.

"Oh, I'm gonna feel sorry for Spencer before your daughter reaches immortality…" Declan murmured, chuckling as he stole a kiss from Regin.

* * *

A/N: Well, _I'll_ feel sorry for Spencer during the teenage years, certainly...Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: My Everything

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: The title belongs to 98 Degrees, Spencer Reid and the rest of the CM characters belong to CBS and the Mark Gordon Company, and everyone else belongs to Kresley Cole. I'm just playing in their worlds.

Inspired By: 98 Degrees' My Everything

Story Category: Immortals after Dark/Criminal Minds crossover

Pairing: Spencer Reid/OC and other numerous pairings...

Summary: After being turned into a vampire by Lothaire, Spencer Reid finds his Bride in a petite valkyrie named Gwen. Can he overcome his awkwardness with the ladies to find true love with his eternal wife?

* * *

Chapter 5: Revealing

* * *

A young woman frowned as she knelt beside Diana Reid. She couldn't really touch her, since she was a ghost, but she tried to make sure that her mother got her meds by telekinesis. "Lothaire, when are you going to let her go? This is no life for her!" The young woman pleaded once again to the vampire who held her captive.

"Relax, Janice. She's here to ensure your good behavior." Lothaire replied silkily, making Janice frown. There was something about Lothaire that she didn't really trust since he'd literally turned up on her doorstep with her mother.

"If my little brother knew what you were doing, he'd kill you!" Janice hurled at the vampire. From what Janice had seen of the man that had been born five years after her, he would not tolerate whatever Lothaire was planning.

"_I_ made your little brother into what he is. Do you really think that Spencer Reid would cross _me_, girl?" Lothaire yelled, making Diana stir in her sleep.

"I would have done anything you asked if you hadn't brought her into it, Lothaire. My mother is supposed to be under constant medical supervision." Janice stood up. "If your Endgame is so important to you…then why do you keep me here?" She asked, fury lighting up her features and reminding him of her brother. He had the same expression on his features whenever he was angry.

"Your presence threatens my Endgame in the future, girl." He patiently snarled. "If Kristoff knew you were his Bride…he'd make every attempt to retrieve you." Janice rolled her eyes. She'd heard Lothaire's tirade before.

"But I can't blood him like this." She said, waving a hand over herself in irritation. "You said I would have to have a corporeal form for that to happen." Lothaire laughed.

"Yes, I did say that, child. On the other hand, Kristoff can convince Mariketa the Awaited to make you corporeal if Mariketa had Gwendolyn's assistance and right now…your brother is reluctant to let her out of his sight." Janice snorted, really hating the elder vampire for his callousness.

"Let my mother go, you evil bastard." Lothaire clicked his tongue.

"Sorry, sweetheart…you've got the wrong vampire. I **never** let anyone go if they're part of my Endgame." Lothaire informed her as he got up to leave.

Janice slapped her hand against the wall, forgetting for a moment that she was a ghost until she heard the screams from next door. _**'Great, I can't even have a temper tantrum without scaring the shit out of humans!'**_ She thought angrily as she sat in a chair. 'Wish Lothaire would go to hell, then Mom would be under the medical supervision that she needs and I wouldn't be here.' Janice added bitterly.

* * *

Gwen laid her head down on Spencer's chest. Her lips were curved into a smile, which was usually reserved for Spencer. "What?" Her husband asked, his usual look of confusion dawning on his face. "You're smiling again." His observation turned her smile into a predatory grin.

"Nothing. I was thinking about what if we were both human." She replied. Spencer snorted as if he didn't believe her. Actually, she'd been thinking of the subject before her husband had pounced on her like the randy vampire he was. He had the tendency to do that a lot if she were doing something that interfered with his direct want of her.

"I was awkward around girls, Gwen." He murmured. "I still make myself a fool in front of you."

"I find that endearing, just as long as it's me that you make yourself a fool around and not some other woman." He nibbled at her neck as he listened to her. "Spencer, you just fed from me. You can't be _that_ hungry." A chuckle escaped Spencer's throat.

"It's not my fault that I'm unable to resist your blood." he remarked, peppering her collarbone with kisses. "You're fairly irresistible."

"I would think that you would be able to exercise some restraint, Spencer, since we are trying to have children." Gwen muttered. She'd been eating human food for nearly six weeks. Automatically, Spencer's hand fell to her abdomen and idly massaged it. "Awkward around women my ass, Spencer. You're a natural Casanova, damn it." He looked down at her and grinned.

"I read a lot, you know." Oh, she _knew_ alright. With a man who could read 20,000 words per minute...the combination was lethal to her.

"Smart-ass." She muttered as she drifted off to sleep. Spencer made sure she was warm and then fled to the living room to think. He smiled as he thought of Gwen and children. When Emily had asked him about having baby geniuses after Spencer had glanced at JJ, Spencer didn't know how to field that one. How did one go about telling their coworker that they didn't want to pass their mother's genetic condition on?

But thankfully, Spencer didn't have to worry about that now. He wondered if Gwen carried Jennie even as he thought of their daughter but brushed aside the thought. _'She said it took six weeks for __conception...' _he mentally reminded himself. Then his thoughts turned to what she had said earlier about them both being human.

_'No matter what it took, I would marry her...'_ he finally realized, looking out their apartment window. It was early evening and since the sun was still out, Spencer didn't dare go stand out on the patio.

The next evening, Gwen joined Murdoch, Nikolai and Spencer for their meeting with Kristoff. For Spencer, this was the first time meeting the displaced King of the Horde and he was nervous about forgetting the courtly manners that Gwen had managed to drill into his head before the meeting. Kristoff entered the room, prompting Spencer to bow. "Good morning your highness." Spencer uttered nervously. He forgot that as a king, Kristoff needed to be addressed by the politically correct term of 'your majesty' and not 'your highness' as if he were addressing Kristoff's heir.

"Indeed." Kristoff remarked. "I've heard a great deal about you from both Nikolai and your Bride. Both paint a very flattering picture of you. It's rare that I get a glowing recommendation from Nikolai." Spencer frowned at Nikolai, who shrugged. "However, I'm surprised that my brother let a valuable asset such as yourself go."

"I gave Lothaire no choice, your majesty." Spencer replied stiffly.

"Please address me as Kristoff. You are family to me, after all." Spencer blinked in confusion as Gwen bit back a laugh. Seriously, Spencer had better quit it or Kristoff was going to find that this interview would be over too quickly for his tastes.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Not only are you sired by my brother, your sister is my Bride." Spencer's eyes widened. He didn't have a sister to speak of. Kristoff was hugely mistaken.

"I don't have a sister. Therefore, we can't be related by marriage." Spencer protested.

"Forgive me, your majesty. I should have told him before we came here." Gwen finally interrupted, hoping Kristoff would be in a forgiving mood. Kristoff waved a hand in a gesture for her to continue. "Spencer, your sister died before you were born. She had barely turned seventeen when she was murdered." Gwen said as she placed a hand on her husband's arm to comfort him. "We – that is to say, Nikolai and I – suspect that's why Lothaire took your mother. To keep your sister under his power and away from Kristoff."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier, Gwendolyn?!" Spencer snapped, seeing red. "You knew my mother was important to me." Spencer quickly threw off her hand and stomped out of the room.

"Shit, I've done it again." Gwen muttered. "He hates me."

"He'll get over it. As Regin has stated before about other men, his behavior is just pure Lorean male bullshit." Nikolai commented as Gwen shook her head bitterly. She had betrayed Spencer again – this time by withholding information. "I'll trace you back to Val Hall."

"Thanks Nikolai. But I fear Spencer will never forgive me this time." Gwen murmured softly. She might as well go back to eating lightning and give up the human food.

"Gwen, just give the idiot a few days to come crawling back." Kristoff advised gently with an amused smile. "You're his only source of blood, after all."

"Thanks, your majesty." Gwen replied, dejected.

* * *

Gwen was unhappy again for the first time in six weeks. She kept up with eating the human food but it was more out of habit than anything else. Seeing her so unhappy and listless pissed her sisters and nieces off. "Gwen, you have to do something." Holly encouraged softly. Gwen shook her head.

"You're going to die of a broken heart like Helen if you don't knock it off." Regin added. Emma shot her aunt a glare as she entered the room.

"Spencer doesn't care. I hurt him by keeping information away from him." Gwen mumbled.

"Who said that I didn't care? I was waiting for you to come home so we could talk about it." Gwen looked up to see her husband leaning against the wall. "Instead, I get another visit from a crazy in law a couple days after I get home." Emma laughed at her new uncle's phrasing. "My mother's fine, thanks to my sister and Morgan. Let's go home."

"You think I'm going to let my sister go home with you after your stunt?!" Regin roared as she lunged for Spencer, but Declan held his wife back.

"Let them work this out, Regin. They are adults." Declan hissed to his wife as Gwen stood up.

"You harm one hair on Spencer's head and I swear on our father's slumber that you'll regret it, Reginleit." Gwen snapped. Spencer looked from Gwen to Regin, not understanding what was going on. "You will show Spencer the same respect that you would have me show to Declan. Got it?"

"Got it, sis." Regin said as she calmed down.

* * *

A/N: As soon as I read Neomi and Conrad's story for the third time (will take me a couple of days as I write), I will have chapter 6 up. Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: My Everything

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: The title belongs to 98 Degrees, Spencer Reid and the rest of the CM characters belong to CBS and the Mark Gordon Company, and everyone else belongs to Kresley Cole. I'm just playing in their worlds.

Inspired By: 98 Degrees' My Everything

Story Category: Immortals after Dark/Criminal Minds crossover

Pairing: Spencer Reid/OC and other numerous pairings...

Summary: After being turned into a vampire by Lothaire, Spencer Reid finds his Bride in a petite valkyrie named Gwen. Can he overcome his awkwardness with the ladies to find true love with his eternal wife?

* * *

Chapter 6: Janice

* * *

The moment Spencer traced them home to his apartment, Gwen expected her husband's irises to be completely black. Instead, inquisitive hazel eyes gazed back at her with love and a hint of worry in their depths. Had Spencer worried about her while she'd isolated herself from everyone? She'd noticed that aside from the tendency to be rebellious, Spencer was definitely Lothaire's polar opposite. He allowed himself to care about others while Lothaire obviously couldn't care or make the effort worthwhile. "I was hurt when you told me about my sister." He began, moving a lock of his brown hair behind his ear as he spoke. "I also was forced to think about how truthful you were with me in the beginning."

"I may have kept the facts from you that pertained to Janice but I have never lied to you, Spencer. You are my husband an…" Spencer kissed her. Gwen would never admit this to Spencer but when she was away from her genius, she missed him and longed for his touch on the lonely nights without him.

"I believe you, Gwen." he murmured against her lips. Then he stole another kiss from her.

"Spencer…are we going to have a child or am I going to have to stop eating?" She asked, her eyes on his shoes. Really, she would like nothing better than to have their first child within the year. It was obvious whenever Spencer spoke of their daughter that she would be the apple of his eye.

"I thought that you had already stopped or else I would have come for you sooner." He mumbled. "Has it already been six weeks?" She nodded, a quick smile on her face. "There's something else we need to discuss. Kristoff needs to make Janice corporeal in order to make sure she's his Bride, like Néomi and Conrad but Bowen's refusing Kristoff access to his mate unless they have your involvement." Gwen had heard about the debacle from Mari herself over a game of poker. She'd disagreed with the younger witch, knowing that Bowen was in the right for once.

"How could I turn the tide, Spencer? I don't have..." And for the first time in three centuries, she thought of her mother's gift. The gift that Guinevere had passed down to her, a gift of persuasion. A gift that Mari said that she'd have killed to have on her side when she'd completed the embodying process for Néomi.

"You do, sweetheart." Spencer pointed out, tracing her ear with his fingertip. "You really do. Kristoff needs you to do this for him."

* * *

In the end, she'd agreed. She didn't agree to it for Mari's safety...she agreed to it for Bowen and his peace of mind. So when she approached Janice, she was surprised to see a relatively young female that similarly represented her husband. "You look about seventeen." Gwen announced, shocked.

"Seventeen and a half. I was killed by my boyfriend six months before my birthday because I knew too much about his activities." Janice replied, adjusting her glasses. "Bowen told me you were my brother's Bride." Gwen nodded. "That's good. I've always wanted a sister. Mom was happy when I was born but six months after Spencer's birth, the schizophrenia set in and William sent me to live with my dad. I was forbidden from seeing my baby brother after that." She snorted.

"You could get to know him now." Gwen suggested, her gray eyes trained on Janice's form.

"I can't leave!" Janice snapped, then softened her tone. "I can't see him, ever. If he knew how I died...he'd go after the bastard. I want the chance to do it." Gwen sighed. If Kristoff knew, he'd kill the bastard that had done this to his Bride himself.

"You know, you're a lot like your brother. He'd make sure his loved ones were safe by any peaceful means necessary. In fact, his frown looks similar to yours and his forehead wrinkles in exactly the same way." Gwen informed, amusement lacing her tone before she took a drink of her orange juice.

"I thought that Valkyrie didn't eat or drink..." Janice replied.

"Normally, we don't. It's a type of inherent birth control." Janice's hazel eyes widened in shocked surprise at the news. "Yes, your brother and I have decided to have children."

"Thank you for the images that will scar me for the rest of my existence. I don't need the images of my baby brother having sex with you floating around in my brain." Gwen chortled. She hadn't meant to scar Janice with the news of their decision. "To me, he will never be old enough to have –" Mariketa and Néomi walked in from the bathroom mirror.

"Janice, most of the unattached women in the Lore think that your baby brother – even though he's a vampire and technically off limits to them – is Mister Hottie McHotHot much to your sister in law's annoyance." Mariketa informed with a grin. "Personally, my Lykae is hotter." Janice watched her sister in law roll her eyes.

"Matter of opinion, witch." Gwen playfully remarked.

"Well my baby brother will never be old enough to have sex even if he's twenty." Mariketa burst into laughter at Janice's comment.

"Janice, he's twenty-eight now, not five years old." Mariketa commented. "And if I were you, I would worry about my future vampire husband, not what my baby brother is doing with my sister in law." Janice looked at her sister in law as if she were suddenly suspicious.

"Why are you here?" She said with a frown.

"We're going to help with your incorporeal problem." Néomi spoke up. "Well Gwen and Mari are. I'll be here when they help you with the embodying process." She looked between Gwen, Néomi and Mari, shocked. Why would these three women help her join their ranks? Was it worth it for her to be with the man that they said she'd be Bride to? She was unsure if the man they were trying to shove her toward would love her or not. She hoped he did.

"And this man you say I'm Bride to... who is he?"

"Kristoff, king of the Forbearers. If I wasn't afraid of pissing off your brother, Janice, I could find Kristoff quite attractive." Gwen said with a smile. Janice returned her smile, sure that not only would Spencer teach Gwen a lesson about minding her eyes and her mouth, he'd kill Kristoff if he had a chance.

"You probably need to be afraid of Janice too. The women of the Lore tend to be quite possessive of their men as you have already proved toward Spencer the other day." Néomi and Mari snickered at Mari's advice to Gwen.

"What happened the other day?" Janice asked out of curiosity.

"One of my unattached witches tried to proposition your brother. Apparently, he didn't know how to gently let her down and kept stuttering to her that he was taken." Mari informed, laughing out of remembered amusement. "Gwen came in and she looked like she was ready to slap her at the least...at the most, skin her alive. Your sister – in – law is definitely one of us because she grabbed her husband by his tie and kissed him." Janice smiled. "In front of the entire coven, Janice."

"You kissed my baby brother in front an entire coven of witches, Gwen?" Gwen nodded.

"Not one of my finest moments, I'll admit now. Your baby brother stuck his tongue down my throat." Janice gagged and then laughed. Perhaps some of what she had envisioned earlier in her head wasn't always instigated by her sister – in – law.

"The witch deserved it. I hope he showed her plenty of tongue." Janice declared.

"Nah, he just winked at her after he was done thoroughly compromising my mouth." Gwen muttered in embarrassment at the memory. The remaining three women laughed. "Then he said that I was the only woman he would do that or anything else to – ever." She added.

"Okay, now that we've had our fun...lets get down to business. I haven't told Kristoff what I did to Néomi because Bowen demanded Gwen's presence." Mari declared in a business-like tone. "First, I created a target body for her." Néomi nodded in agreement. "But, she was dying outside of two weeks because of a thing that happened to Conrad so I had to do an embodying, which is highly dangerous in itself because I will become entranced if I so much as look at a mirror and other things can go wrong."

"That's what I'm here for. I make sure Mari doesn't get entranced and I can also make sure the embodying process is successful." Gwen explained. "You see, my mother passed down the ability to sweet-talk anything whether it be a person or power into doing what I want them to do." Janice blinked, wondering if Gwen had sweet-talked Spencer into being with her. "And no, I didn't sweet-talk Spencer into being my husband. Since I'm his Bride, he's generally immune to my power."

"Generally immune? Like the last time he threw a mantrum, getting bagged blood all over Val Hall and you told him to shut up?" Mari asked out of amusement. "He shut up, just like you asked."

"That's why I said generally immune, Mari." Gwen retorted.

* * *

"Do you think that Mari will accomplish it?" Kristoff asked Conrad. Conrad, as soon as Néomi was safe from Tarut, had sworn his fealty to Kristoff the same time Spencer had.

"In my opinion, there is none better." Conrad replied. "I just hope that Néomi gets back soon."

"Same here. I miss Gwen." Spencer spoke up from where he was reading the Book of The Lore. Since Spencer could read 20,000 words per minute unlike anyone else in Kristoff's army or among his allies, it made sense to keep him reading.

"Any progress on fatherhood yet?" Nikolai asked. Spencer shook his head.

"Unless Gwen knows and isn't telling me." He admitted ruefully. "If she's pregnant, I don't want her near Mariketa when Mariketa's entranced."

"Spencer, there's a reason why the other Valkyrie call your wife Gwendolyn the Rational. She won't put her young in any unreasonable danger. She may war while pregnant but if she's in a situation that is generally unfair or puts her at a disadvantage, she flees." Sebastian pointed out. "You have a right to not want her near Mariketa while she's entranced but I have to tell you that she will argue with you until there's no tomorrow if you suddenly withhold your permission for her to do this."

"All Valkyrie are like that." Nikolai agreed. "Holly told Cadeon that if he wanted to keep her, he wouldn't spout the 'only the male gets to go to war' bullcrap that he tried on her when she told him. I suspect Gwen will tell you something along those lines if you try that."

"I wouldn't say something like that. Women serve in the FBI and the United States military." Spencer retorted softly. "I'm just worried about her being pregnant.

"Well, most of us have lived through the portion of time with the belief that a woman was a man's property." Murdoch pointed out. "That's why the Valkyrie usually defy their mates because they can be overbearing."

"I'll bet that Gwen hasn't called Spencer overbearing." Conrad and Nikolai said in unison with identical grins while Kristoff stared at the men.

"No but she did say that I exhibited typical Lorean male bullshit once." Spencer commented, which had all four brothers laughing. "Is that the same thing?" He asked. Spencer hoped that Gwen didn't resent him for that.

"Not exactly." Murdoch answered. "It's more along the lines of she said that your attitude was bullcrap." Kristoff grinned and then laughed. It sounded like he agreed with the Wroth brothers. Spencer shook his head and returned to reading the book.

A/N: I'm gonna cut off here. Hope you like the banter between Gwen, Mari and Janice. Please Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: My Everything

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: The title belongs to 98 Degrees, Spencer Reid and the rest of the CM characters belong to CBS and the Mark Gordon Company, and everyone else belongs to Kresley Cole. I'm just playing in their worlds.

Inspired By: 98 Degrees' My Everything

Story Category: Immortals after Dark/Criminal Minds crossover

Pairing: Spencer Reid/OC and other numerous pairings...

Summary: After being turned into a vampire by Lothaire, Spencer Reid finds his Bride in a petite valkyrie named Gwen. Can he overcome his awkwardness with the ladies to find true love with his eternal wife?

* * *

Chapter 7: Kristoff's Bride

* * *

Janice came out of the mirror after Mariketa but before her sister in law, since Kristoff would need to see her first. "Where's Kristoff?" She mouthed to Mariketa. The witch shrugged and stood there. It was then that her eyes found her brother. Immediately, she could see why her sister in law was annoyed by other females drooling over her brother and why Mari had described him as Mister Hottie McHotHot. Her brother truly was _hot_, not that she'd admit to the fact readily.

"His Majesty wanted you to get reacquainted with your brother before he met you." One of the generals informed her softly while the other whistled at who she assumed was her brother. Spencer looked up, his honey-brown eyes full of confusion. "Spencer, your sister is here." The general stated, a grin pleasantly stretching his face.

"Sorry." He apologized. He put the tome he had been reading away and walked toward her. "Mom never said a word about you and Dad..."

"I'm not surprised that William didn't say a word about me. You were six months old when he sent me away and four when I died. I always tried to make sure you knew me after I left but Reid...he said it was best if you and I never met. Mom became schizophrenic after your birth." She looked guiltily at the floor. "I tried to look you up after I died but my telekinesis wasn't powerful enough yet. Néomi assured me that it would have gotten better if I'd waited."

"I'd trust Néomi if I were you, Janice." Spencer admitted. "When it comes to life as a ghost, she's the only authority I know. But I'm glad Mari was able to accomplish whatever she could."

"So when did Lothaire turn you?" She asked.

Spencer sighed. "I worked as a profiler for the FBI." Janice knew that the job her brother was talking about was no small potato kind of job and her pride swelled for him. "During one of our cases, I contracted anthrax and Lothaire turned me. He barely explained about the walking dead part...Gwen had to explain after she blooded me."

"Blooded?" Janice was astonished by Spencer's comment.

"Apparently, Gwen was the only woman who could restore my heartbeat, breathing and sexual function." Spencer explained and Janice was glad she wasn't eating or drinking anything while her brother explained that. The stuff would have exploded out of her nose if he had explained while she was eating or drinking.

"That will happen to Kristoff...if I'm his bride?" Spencer nodded and Janice took a deep breath. She noticed her brother staring at Gwen, who was sitting in the corner and reading a romance novel much to his annoyance and Janice's delight. "You're making eyes at her. Don't think I didn't hear about the tongue kiss in front of Mariketa's whole coven, _**baby**_ brother." Spencer groaned and glared at Mariketa.

"Did you have to tell her about that, witch?!" He asked.

"Hey, your sister was going on about how you weren't old enough for sex. It was fair game, Reid." Mariketa explained. "And I explained about your new nickname."

"As if the nickname of Pretty Boy coming from Morgan wasn't bad enough," Spencer muttered. "Mister Hottie McHotHot coming from the females is worse!" Janice laughed behind her hand. She thought both nicknames fit her brother very well.

"They fit you, Spencer." Her sister in law spoke up with a grin gracing her features. "You are _pretty_." He groaned at his Bride's comment.

"Pretty is a word I'd use for you, Gwen. Not for a man like Kristoff or Nikolai." He pointed out.

"By Woden's throne, I don't think that I've ever met a more humble vampire in my whole existence." Gwen muttered. She looked up at the ceiling. "Why did I have to blood the self-conscious one?" That made both Nikolai and Murdoch laugh.

"You know the fates intended him for you, Gwen." A new voice stated. "It's not like you knew he would be the one that you would be Bride to."

"Your Majesty, that question was rhetorical." Gwen muttered as Kristoff's gaze landed on Janice. All he could do was stare at her as the change occurred.

"Leave us." He grated. And with that, the room emptied. "You look similar to your brother. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were him, Janice. You're perfect, sweetheart." The endearment made Janice's heart pound as Kristoff took a tentative breath.

* * *

Spencer was nervous after he traced Gwen to their apartment. He hoped Kristoff would take it easy on his sister. After all, she was now human. "He will be gentle with her. Both Conrad and I told him that if he hurt her, you weren't going to be the only one after him. Apparently, Néomi's taken a shine to her." Gwen explained as though she had heard his thoughts.

"I love you, Gwen." He murmured against her neck. "Can I feed from you?" He asked even though she'd explained a dozen times that if he was hungry, he didn't need to ask her. She would willingly give it to him. Somehow after he had found out about Alend, he had decided to always ask her when he needed to feed from her.

"Nix told me something interesting today." She murmured after giving him her customary assent. "She told me that you basically keep me barefoot and pregnant."

"Mm...wait, what?" Spencer jerked his head up from where he was nuzzling her neck in preparation to feed. "I assumed that Jennie was our only child."

"No, Spencer." She said, laughing. "We are going to have seven kids and Jennie is going to be a twin. In fact that vision you had...Jennie's twin brother was upstairs sleeping in our room, during the day."

"I guess seeing you pregnant once with the twins wasn't enough for me." He muttered, making her laugh again. "Do you think Nix was wrong?" He asked.

"Well Nix did say that technically, a surprise pregnancy would come along some time after our seventh, so really we'll have eight." She replied, with a slight chortle. Her husband's eyes rolled at her statement of her sister's prediction.

"Mom would be thrilled." he stated.

"She would, wouldn't she?" Gwen queried with a smile. "I think my mom would have liked you."

"Which mom?" He asked. Gwen, like all the Valkyrie, had two mothers; one was immortal, the other mortal. "I don't think that Freya would like me much." Gwen laughed at his comment. Her divine mother would have liked Spencer either way; as a human or vampire.

"I was speaking about my mortal mother. Guinevere did give birth to me after all. Quit being such a smart-ass. Freya would love you as would Dad." Spencer held her closer. The fact that Gwen was the daughter of a god bothered him. As a child of a god and goddess, she could have had her pick of Lorean men. So why would she choose him? He knew that the Valkyrie knew their true love by saying that they would forever run to get within that man's arms.

"What?" She asked, sitting up.

"You're the daughter of a god and goddess, Gwen. Would you even choose me if Lothaire hadn't turned me?" he asked.

"Yes." She immediately replied, relieving her husband somewhat. "I'd choose you even if I could give up my immortality to have you. Spencer, I love you. Why can't you see that?" Spencer looked down at his hands as his anxiety built up inside of him.

"It's just that two of your three parents are already immortal. I feel inferior to them and you." He explained. "Gwen, I…" She interrupted by pushing him down on the bed and kissing him.

"Spencer, you know that I was made for you. When Woden and Freya rescued Guinevere from the brink of death, I was in the lightning." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry…just forget it." He pasted a cheerful smile on his face for her. She smiled and put her head on his chest as she lay down. "Think you're pregnant?" He asked softly.

"I don't know." She sighed in contentment as he lightly drew shapes on her abdomen with his finger. "That tickles." She told him through fits of spastic laughter. He grinned at her, his hazel eyes lighting up with love but still continuing the torture. "Oh god, Spencer, you're gonna kill me if you don't quit!"

"Who ever heard of a Valkyrie dying of laughter?" He asked.

"There's a first time for everything, smart-ass." She murmured as he leaned down to kiss her. It seemed Spencer was in another of his randy moods.

* * *

Spencer flicked a glance up at Kristoff, who had just traced to his apartment. "Is there anything I can do for you, your majesty?" He asked as he turned a page. Kristoff stood there, tapping the tips of his fingers on his leg as he thought of what to say.

"Your sister is my Bride." He finally managed to say.

"I'm sure that you don't need me to say this but if you ever hurt my sister, your majesty...I won't show you any mercy." Spencer said as he looked over the top of his book at Kristoff. Myst had backed off from him when he'd given her the same look.

"I'd never hurt her, Reid. Your sister is my woman." Kristoff declared as Spencer frowned.

"Good. Remember that." Spencer said. He put down the book he'd been reading. "How does it feel, my sister blooding you?"

"You might kill me for this, but I nearly thought she was you." Kristoff confided. Spencer raised an eyebrow and then chuckled. The image of him as a woman blooding Kristoff was too hilarious for him to even take. Spencer hoped his sister hadn't taken that the wrong way. "No offense, but I find your sister more suitable than you would be if things were reversed for you two."

"None taken. I find the situation hilarious anyway." Both laughed for a few minutes and then Spencer added, "I wanted to thank you for sending Gwen after me." Kristoff nodded as he released a breath he didn't know that he'd been holding. Perhaps he could get along with his Bride's brother without having to necessarily kill him.

"Quite honestly, Kaderin had volunteered for the task at first but I thought it best to send Gwen since she had been restless for a fortnight." Spencer frowned at the natural born vampire's words. His wife had been restless before she met him? "At the time I thought nothing of it, since Gwen feels uneasy around me in general. All Valkyrie do, as a matter of fact. Even though Gwen is the quietest Valkyrie I've met so far, the night I sent her in search of you...she was even more so."

"She said that she'd be the butt of her coven's jokes for some time to come right after she blooded me." Kristoff nodded as he looked at the moon outside. "So far Myst and Kaderin haven't laid into her..."

"Myst and Kaderin are Nikolai and Sebastian's Brides. They wouldn't make fun of their sister for blooding a vampire. It's more like Regin and the others who would make fun of Gwen for that." Kristoff explained as Gwen stood at the bedroom door, listening to the two as she buttoned up Spencer's shirt, which she had quickly grabbed from his drawer.

"I think that they should just leave her alone." Spencer mumbled.

"I wish they would leave her alone too but that would be far too easy for them to do." Kristoff answered. "I should get back to Janice. Your sister shouldn't have to wake up to me gone."

"Not to mention, you're going to need her attention." Kristoff raised his eyebrow and then looked down. "Before you ask how I knew that, pay attention to your body and don't come over here when she's on your mind."

"Lothaire made you immortal to pester me, didn't he?" Spencer snorted and picked up his book again. "Right, don't answer that." Kristoff disappeared. Spencer looked up at the ceiling and sighed. It had been easy to pick up on Kristoff's train of thought regarding his sister because he'd been there after he had finally caught Gwen. He had wondered when the intense feelings he had upon immediately claiming his bride would stop. They had dimmed down a bit but had never left him.

"You're the only Lorean species that can die of sorrow." Spencer spoke to his wife. She opened the door wide enough for her to slip out. He looked at her in his shirt. "Isn't that right? Oh, you're playing with fire, Gwen." He murmured with a slight smirk on his face.

"To answer your question, yes...it's true that we are the only ones that can die from sorrow. Helen died because Demestriu betrayed her. He had promised her that he would not return to drinking from the flesh and..." She shook her head. "Do you like this?" Spencer smiled at her coy question.

"Gwen, as I have said before, you are playing with fire." he retorted. He gently backed her up against a wall. "You always do things like this on purpose."

"I do them because I know that you like it when I do them." She replied, making the token try of getting out of his embrace. He chuckled, hugged her and kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Spencer." She whispered as he looked down at her with love. His irises were quickly darkening to pure black while he caressed her face.

"I love you too, Gwen." He murmured.

* * *

Kristoff entered his bedroom, hoping that Janice would be asleep but he saw brown eyes staring at him when he came back. "Where were you?" She asked. He was unable to lie so he hoped that his Bride would believe him.

"I was with your brother." He answered. "Did you miss me?" He could see that his Bride missed him. Even if she denied it, her body contradicted her.

"Yes." Janice was unswervingly honest like her brother. It was the one thing that Kristoff liked about the younger vampire. "Although I would have preferred that you had stayed in bed with me." She said, crooking her finger at him in a gesture to come.

"Janice, I could have hurt you last night if I had acted on your suggestion. I'm not going to make love to you until Mariketa embodies you. It's too risky for you as a human. I won't hurt you. I gave my word to your brother that I would treat you like a queen and you **are **my queen, Janice."

"But won't it hurt you?" He shook his head at her question.

"The pain will be worth it." Then he left the room, leaving Janice dumbfounded by her new husband's actions.

* * *

A/N: You can bet that Janice is pissed. She's gonna go and complain to the cavalry. Read and review, please!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: My Everything

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: The title belongs to 98 Degrees, Spencer Reid and the rest of the CM characters belong to CBS and the Mark Gordon Company, and everyone else belongs to Kresley Cole. I'm just playing in their worlds.

Inspired By: 98 Degrees' My Everything

Story Category: Immortals after Dark/Criminal Minds crossover

Pairing: Spencer Reid/OC and other numerous pairings...

Summary: After being turned into a vampire by Lothaire, Spencer Reid finds his Bride in a petite valkyrie named Gwen. Can he overcome his awkwardness with the ladies to find true love with his eternal wife?

* * *

Chapter 8: Death and Life

* * *

Janice was not a happy camper. Her husband had just told her he was not going to make love to her until Mariketa completed the embodiment process. "Hello, earth to Janice?" She looked at Mariketa through the mirror and saw her sister – in – law's concern for Gwen was the one who had spoken. "What's going on? Do I have to kick some vampire ass?" Gwen's comment made Janice laugh.

"That would be ill-advised as Nikolai would probably try and stop you." Janice pointed out.

"No I wouldn't." The general stated from across the room. "I'd help her. He's acting like a sainted idiot." Both women gaped at the elder vampire, who grinned at them. "Continue your conversation. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"What's going on?" Gwen said, ignoring Nikolai for the most part.

"He said he wouldn't have sex with me until Mari embodied me." Mari looked at Janice's sister in law with a 'is she fucking kidding me?' glance. "Is that normal?"

"Quite honestly, yes, Janice." Gwen answered. "Vampires have unlimited strength but their control of it is limited during sex – " Nikolai snorted. "Nikolai Wroth, snort one more time and I swear to Freya that I will persuade you to greet the noon-day sun."

"You can't. Myst forbade you from doing that, remember?" He asked.

"Then I'll have Carrow cast her special on you." Mariketa threatened. "Remember, I can find less harmful ways to torture you in Gwen's stead." She turned her attention to Janice, who had gone pale at Gwen's threat. "Don't worry, she says that four times a week and never does it, even though she wants to." Gwen laughed.

"I have to have an unfallible reason for sending Nikolai to greet the noon-day sun, Janice. Until then, it's just play threats. Mari is a witch and therefore able to find mystical punishments that won't really hurt him."

"Those meet with my approval." A redhead said with a slight chortle. "A short stint of Carrow's special might do him good."

"Janice, this is my older sister, Myst the Coveted. Myst, this is my older sister in law, Janice..."

"Garner. That's my mom's maiden name." Both Myst and Gwen nodded. "So how long would I have to wait until Mari does the embodying process?"

"Until the target body spell wears off and you're killed." Mari mouthed the name of the spell since Janice was sitting in front of the mirror. "The longest I've ever heard of was a year." Janice frowned. She worried about Kristoff having to wait that long without his first release.

"That's a long time to go without sex, Mari." She pointed out.

"All I have to say is trust Kristoff's judgment." Mariketa said as she shrugged. "You'll be offed whenever fate shuts your body down."

"Nice way to put that..." Gwen muttered.

"Gwen, need I remind you of what Myst did to Nikolai or what you did to Spencer?" Mariketa whispered loudly, making Janice curious as to what the two sisters did to their husbands. "You Valkyrie are crazy – in the best sense."

"I know." Gwen muttered. "You don't need to remind me of it."

* * *

Kristoff had bought his wife essentials for taking care of herself. Among those was a hair dryer. A simple, innocuous hair dryer was to be the sole reason that she died a month later. Mariketa, Gwen, Néomi, Spencer, Bowen and Kristoff stood around the mirror. Bowen had brought a piece with him so Mariketa could focus on it. "Doona let her get entranced, Gwen. I'm counting on you." Bowen whispered to his wife's friend.

"My power working a hundred percent is not a guarantee, Bowen. I've told you that before. It's sort of like your witch's captromancer powers. All I can do is pray to both Freya and Hekate that it works for a big task such as this one." She whispered back. Bowen nodded, understanding what the petite valkyrie was saying. If Mari got entranced, he wouldn't blame Gwen for it.

Again, Mari started to get entranced just after she embodied Janice but _somebody _must have heard Gwen's prayer for her ability to work because Mari turned around and said, "She's been embodied, but I don't know where to tell you that her grave is."

"But **I** know where it is." Spencer said and they all looked at him funny. "What?! I had Garcia look up her death and burial records." They all shook their heads. "Okay, Kristoff and Gwen come with me."

"Nae, lad. Mari's jest a hairbreadth away from bein' entranced. If Gwen goes, she'll become entranced and I will turn." Bowen suggested. "Nikolai should go." Nikolai nodded.

"Alright, then...we should hurry." Nikolai pointed out. "She's in the graveyard just outside of town, Spencer?" The younger vampire nodded.

"Wait, the graveyard right outside of town?" Gwen looked distinctly uncomfortable as the men left. "But that's where Regin killed Alend!" There was a prophecy that said Woden would exorcise an evil vampire but Gwen had just figured it was folklore.

"Doona worry, the bairn will be fine." Bowen said, referring to Spencer.

* * *

Janice banged against the coffin weakly, crying as she did so. What if Kristoff couldn't get to her in time? Would she die again, this time buried alive among insects? She heard familiar voices but closed her eyes. Soon her coffin was brought out from the earth and opened. Her brother's voice seemed higher than normal to her. "Janice, I'm here..." Her husband spoke to her.

"Kristoff..." She finally spoke, coughing on the dust and dirt that had entered her lungs. "Where's Gwen?" She asked, referring to her brother's Bride.

"She's still with the witch. Embodying you would have entranced her if Gwen hadn't been there." Kristoff explained and Janice nodded. "We should be going. It'll be dawn soon."

"In two hours." Spencer pointed out. "We should put her grave back."

"You, little brother, have a..." Janice coughed, then continued, "...weird sense of humor." Spencer looked distinctly uncomfortable and looked off into the distance as Kristoff and Nikolai put Janice's grave back to the way the humans had it.

"This graveyard gives me the creeps." Spencer muttered as he stood with his hands in his pockets. Janice watched as a sinister wave of dark matter filled her younger brother's nostrils. She tried to go to him, but Kristoff held a hand in front of her.

"No. Whatever this is, your brother has to deal with it alone." Once it had gone up Spencer's nostrils, he fell to his knees, nearly going off a cliff if it hadn't been for Nikolai grabbing his hand and pulling him up with all his strength. "Gwen's not going to be happy." Kristoff spoke to his general. Nikolai nodded as he lay the vampire on the ground.

"Spencer..." He slapped the younger so hard that Janice thought he had sent her brother into a coma. Instead, Spencer opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, disoriented.

"We're not sure. Can you walk?" Spencer nodded and got up.

* * *

They walked out of the cemetery and traced to the inside of Mount Oblak just as the sun came up. Gwen was sitting in a chair, fidgeting.

"Spencer!" She exclaimed as she hugged her husband but noticed his reticence. Usually Spencer returned her affection. "What's wrong...do you need to feed?" Spencer traced with her in his arms back to their apartment.

"Gwen, there's something wrong with me." Spencer stated as he sat on the couch. "I don't know what it is..." He spasmed and fell asleep.

"Spencer!" Gwen yelled in panic at her husband. Suddenly, Spencer jerked and looked at her. His eyes were pure black, not even a hint of white was shown.

"Spencer can't hear you, sweetheart..." A familiar voice rasped. Gwen closed her eyes. Why did Spencer have to go to the graveyard with Nikolai and Kristoff? "Hmm...you're thinner than what I remember."

"I had barely frozen into my immortality, Alend." She replied. He circled around her, making her angry. "You waited for my husband to enter the graveyard, didn't you?" Alend laughed, contorting Spencer's expression into one she'd rather forget.

"It's satisfying to see my Bride again." Gwen shivered. She hated the thought of something so evil inhabiting her husband. "If she hadn't turned herself into a whore." His comment stung but it was untrue. Spencer was her husband, not him.

"I'm not your Bride anymore, Alend. I'm the Bride of the man whose body you inhabit right now...and if that makes me a whore in your eyes, then fine." She retorted. Alend looked her from head to toe.

"I can see why he likes your body... it's responsive to him." She was repelled by him. Even though he was in Spencer's body and hers always responded to the proximity of his, Alend repelled her. It was then that she knew she loved Spencer since the moment she laid her eyes on him. She _**knew**_ which vampire she'd always run to.

"I prefer him over you, you son of a bitch." Gwen snapped. Alend laughed.

"Semantics, my dear… and swearing isn't ladylike." Gwen was tempted to decapitate Spencer right then and there…if Alend wasn't leaving Spencer's body. "Ah, there's the bloodthirsty Valkyrie I know." Alend murmured appreciatively.

"What happened to Spencer, Alend and what would it take to get you to vacate his body permanently?" Alend looked at her.

"What do you think - I want my Bride back, Gwen." He held out his hands in a supplicating manner.

"Now that I look back, I never loved you. You weren't the right one…the one I was waiting for." Alend rolled Spencer's eyes. _'He seems confident that he could win me back...'_ Gwen thought.

"Oh please, you'd prefer a super genius nerd over me?" He asked as Gwen got into Spencer's safe and got his gun.

"That is _my_ super genius nerd that you're inhabiting and _**I**_ want him back." She primed the gun, remembering how Myst and Regin had drilled it into her for weeks.

"You won't shoot his body, girl. You can't harm your husband without serious repercussions. I remember the curse Woden also put on you if I inhabit your mate." Gwen cocked her eyebrow. She'd remembered the curse long before Alend had even brought it up.

"You're right. I can't hurt him without feeling the pain associated with whatever I'm doing to him, aside from decapitation." Gwen looked at her nails before putting her finger to the gun, pointing it at her foot and adding, "But I'm betting that if I try to shoot myself, it'll give him the courage to give you that kick in your ass to boot you out of his body. **Nobody** hurts a vampire's Bride, Alend, not even the Bride herself."

"Are you fucking nuts, Gwendolyn?" Alend asked.

"You've got on the count of three to get the hell out of his body before I shoot my foot. One..." She started.

"You wouldn't dare, girl." He snarled. The word 'girl' was an insult to Gwen, for she was a full grown woman. The thought that he was stalling for time occurred to her.

"Two." She spoke. 'Come on Spencer…I know that you care about me, if not love. Just call my bluff already.' She mentally chided. "Th…" She had almost said three, when Spencer's eyes returned to its original state, narrowed and he tackled her to the floor.

"Alend and I both have something to agree about…you're out of your mind!" Spencer hissed as he took the gun from her. "Shit, Gwen… what the hell were you thinking?!"

"I can't hurt you without hurting myself so I thought to appeal to your inner vampire instincts." She explained lamely as he got up and put the gun back in his safe. "Is he gone?"

"For now. He's sleeping inside of me." That fact did not please Gwen one bit due to the fact that she could not trust Alend to stay asleep inside of Spencer forever. "If you ever put yourself in harm's way like that again, I swear that I will tie you to the damn bedposts!"

"Is that a promise?" She purred.

"Yes, it damn well is." He said as he shoved her against the wall. "I could see what you were doing and it scared the shit out of me that I couldn't do anything to stop you until the last moment." He kissed her and ran his hands down her form. "He was wrong about one thing, though. _I_ love your body."

"Do you think I'm a whore?" She nervously asked.

"Absolutely not. You're my wife and hopefully soon, the mother of my children. He may have had you first but I intend to be your last...if you'll have me, that is."

"Oh, I'll have you. I'm keeping my genius right where I want him." He laughed and caressed her cheek, wondering why this woman had chosen him above all others. He knew Alend would always seek to hurt her and renewed all of his determination to fight the older vampire when he tried to rise to consciousness, to hurt his woman through him. "I fell in love with you when my eyes landed on your back. I had all these fantasies in my head and they got progressively worse when you turned around."

"You want to know when I finally acknowledged I loved you? It was when I was sitting on the couch after tracing away from you." Gwen had her arms around his neck. "I still can't believe that you're mine."

"I am yours. Believe it." She murmured before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him.

* * *

A/N: This is sort of like the Beauty and the Beast movie, isn't it? Woden cursed Alend to teach him a lesson like what the Beast has to learn. If Alend is to live within Spencer and not have Woden exorcise him...he's gonna have to be tamed. Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: My Everything

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: The title belongs to 98 Degrees, Spencer Reid and the rest of the CM characters belong to CBS and the Mark Gordon Company, and everyone else belongs to Kresley Cole. I'm just playing in their worlds.

Inspired By: 98 Degrees' My Everything

Story Category: Immortals after Dark/Criminal Minds crossover

Pairing: Spencer Reid/OC and other numerous pairings...

Summary: After being turned into a vampire by Lothaire, Spencer Reid finds his Bride in a petite valkyrie named Gwen. Can he overcome his awkwardness with the ladies to find true love with his eternal wife?

* * *

Chapter 9:

* * *

Nix looked at her younger sister as she held a yellowed, unopened envelope. "Gwen, this is from Woden. He said that I would know when the time was right to give you this. It's time." Gwen took the envelope. Spencer had gone "hunting" for the fallen vampires with Nikolai and Murdoch, so he wouldn't be back at Val Hall until later. She held out her open hand for the envelope.

**My dear daughter,**

**You demanded the reason for why I cursed you after I cursed Alend to live without his body. Here it is: I cursed you to keep you from decapitating or anything else to your mate when you realized Alend would or had possessed him. Sooner or later, I hope that you will realize that he is your soul mate, that you would rather die than live without him a single second. Guinevere was an incurable romantic at heart and I see the same quality in you, Gwen.**

**I hope the man that you will eventually come to love will be your equal in many ways. He must be courageous, – for your mother and I prize courage above other traits – truthful, kind, and above all, he must love you for who you are. It is also my hope that by possessing your mate, Alend will come to love you, thereby circumventing my need to eliminate him from your mate's body.**

**Your father, Woden**

Gwen gulped at her father's letter. He had described Spencer's traits perfectly. Spencer was kind, truthful, courageous, and he loved her immensely. "What's wrong?" Her brother in law, Declan the Fierce, asked. She looked up at Declan. He was a born berserker and had earned _ohalla_ from hers and Regin's father a few months ago. "Why is a lass as pretty as you are cryin'? Not that I'm saying you're prettier than my Regin but..."

"Declan, shut your mouth before Regin hears you running it." Gwen said before she sighed. "Woden basically sent me an explanation about Alend. I pray that he is right about the fiend because I don't want Woden to wake up just to eliminate him." Declan stroked his chin in thought.

"Regin told me of Alend's final moments. She said his last words were that he would find you, no matter how long it took, and make you pay." Gwen shivered at Declan's words. "Spencer better hope that he can protect you from this bloody bastard because I will not allow a Valkyrie to be harmed under my watch."

* * *

Spencer was deep in conversation with Alend as he hunted. The two communicated with ease now that Alend was settled in his body. **"Why do you want to hurt Gwen so much?"** He asked. Spencer had been curious about the parasite inhabiting his body and so he decided to find out what he could about his Bride's first mate.

"_She betr__ayed me, kid."_ Alend replied with a snort. _"Woden found out about her neck when he shouldn't have."_

"**She's his daughter. He has her well being at heart."** Spencer didn't know the nature of the curse that kept Gwen from doing anything to harm him and truth be told, he didn't want to know. **"You got something wrong, though. You stated that I liked her body; the truth is that I love it."**

Alend gave up a chuckle. _"You love it because she's so responsive, eh?"_ He asked.

"**Yes."** Spencer answered, and then asked, **"Tel****l me, if she didn't tell Woden about her neck, would you still use me to destroy her?"** There was silence and Spencer feared he knew the answer to that one. Gwen didn't like Alend inhabiting his body.

"_...No, I wouldn't."_ The elder vampire finally replied within Spencer's mind. _"I still love her, even after all this time. One would think I couldn't hurt her, since she was my Bride but since she has you..."_ Spencer could sense that Alend was scratching his head in confusion.

"**She's fair game?"** He queried.

"_I gu__ess. Are you going to try to prove her innocent, then?"_ Spencer sighed. He had to disabuse Alend of the notion that Gwen had told her father about her neck.

"**Would you leave my body if I did?"** He countered.

"_No."_ Alend answered him in a stubborn voice._ "I want her just as much as you do, kid."_ Spencer grated at being called kid but he resigned himself to it because he was a fair bit younger than the vampire who inhabited him.

"**If Gwen wanted ****it, would you leave?"** He felt Alend pause at that question. It was a fair question and as a profiler, he couldn't really see Alend's body language to read.

"_I would."_ was the vampire's answer. _"I would do anything to keep that woman but as you have said, it is her choice."_

* * *

Spencer barreled through the door as soon as Regin had handed them some hair. Gwen was sitting on the couch, talking to Myst. "Can I talk to Gwen, Myst?" He asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Myst teased. Spencer frowned. "Never mind Reid...she and I are done with our conversation, anyway." Myst went to greet her husband and left Spencer alone with Gwen.

"What's going on?" She asked with a faint smile on her face. He sat down next to her.

"Gwen...I talked with Alend." That sentence wiped the smile off her face quickly. "Hear me out, please. The reason he's doing this is because he thinks you told your father that he hurt you." Gwen straightened her posture, as if offended at the very mention.

"I never told Woden that he had hurt me, Spencer." She replied, looking offended. "Do you remember when I told you that I was determined to make a life with him against my sisters' wishes? I believed back then that he could be changed only if I'd lived with him. Then Woden had his meeting and both of us were cursed." She explained.

"**Are you getting all this, Alend?"** Spencer thought.

"_Loud and clear. Then if it wasn't Gwen, who in the hell was it?"_ Alend replied. Spencer hoped Gwen knew so that he could get Alend to go. It wasn't likely that Gwen would want Alend sharing a body with Spencer.

"Do you know who told Woden?" She shook her head sadly at Spencer's question.

"I told him." Nix answered. "You see, Woden cursing the two of them set the events in motion that culminated with your birth, Spencer. If I hadn't told Woden, Gwen would feel as if though something were missing." Spencer and Gwen stared at Nix. "Continue with your conversation. I had to tell you that though."

"_Give her a warning that I'm going to rise. I need to explain our deal to her." _Alend suddenly said as he interrupted Spencer's train of thoughts.

"**Vow to the Lore that you won't use my body to hurt her, Alend. I won't have it."** Spencer growled. Alend chuckled. It seemed that the kid he inhabited was possessive of Gwen. But if he had to, he'd share. It was better than not having her at all.

"_I vow to the Lore that I will not harm her in any way."_ He replied.

Spencer took Gwen's hands. "Alend wants to talk to you. Will you hear him out at least before you get mad at him?" Spencer asked as he looked into Gwen's gray eyes. Gwen looked at the ground. "I had him swear to the Lore that he wouldn't use my body to hurt you. He just wants to talk."

"If he just wants to talk, then fine." Gwen said as she yanked her hands out of his. In an instant, Alend took over. "What is it?"

"I figured I owe you an apology after all these years. I'm sorry for what I said the other day; I thought you were responsible for my body being cursed." He watched Gwen fiddle with her turtleneck. "If you want, I will leave Spencer's body forever."

"Is that what you want?" She asked softly, startling Alend.

"No but I understand that you are his. Spencer will always have your heart because you're attracted to him." Alend fidgeted with Spencer's fingers. She yanked down her turtleneck.

"This is how you hurt me, Alend. You tore a huge chunk out of my neck and then acted like it didn't hurt. It did. My body barely had time to repair the worst before Regin saw it." Gwen declared. Alend gently brushed her hair aside and kissed the scar. He hadn't realized how bad he had marred her skin.

"Alend..." She murmured in shock.

"Give me a chance to love you again, Gwen. Please..." He pleaded.

"Fine but you boys have to work out the whole possession thing yourselves. I'm not helping you with the logistics on who gets me on a day to day basis. All I ask is a warning of who I'm dealing with." Gwen said as she folded her arms. The smirk on her face ruined the effect, however. "For example, I don't want to be saying Spencer's name when you're the one in possession of his body while we're having sex. That...Oh ew, no." He laughed and gratefully pecked her on the lips.

"Thank you, Gwen. You won't regret this." Alend said softly. Gwen smiled at him and then looked down at the floor.

"See to it that I don't." She warned before going to her bedroom.

* * *

Gwen heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She asked. She was hoping that it was Spencer rather than one of her sisters. Even Alend would have been welcome over any of them due to what Nix told her. Spencer's eyes were back to his normal hazel, signifying that Alend had retreated for the moment. "Hey." she said in greeting, a smile appearing on her face.

"Hey yourself. Is there any room for me in there?" Spencer asked with an answering grin on his face.

"Yeah, if you push me out of it." She joked and then her demeanor suddenly became serious. "Did you boys work something out?"

"I get you to myself tonight and he gets you tomorrow – day and night. We'll alternate every day just before dawn." Gwen smiled at her husband. She hoped he'd given Alend a heads up about her eventual pregnancy. After all, it wouldn't do for Alend to wake up after her pregnancy and found that there wasn't something they had told him.

"Spencer, did you tell him we were trying to have kids?" She asked him. Spencer rolled his eyes.

"And here I thought that it would be fun to have him wake up to you eight months pregnant." Spencer commented with a sarcastic air. "Yes, I told him."

"And?" She asked, pointing a glare at him.

"He said that he'd always wanted children with you." Spencer replied as he shrugged. Gwen could hardly believe the change in Alend's attitude towards her. "What's wrong?" He sat down next to her and gently rubbed her back. She angled her head to rest on his arm, feeling the comforting warmth the action offered to her.

"Don't you think that this sounds a little too perfect?" She asked, her voice trembling as she did so. "Alend changing his attitude, us including him?"

"Both Alend and I want you to be happy, Gwen." Spencer replied. He slid into bed beside her. "If you're happy about having both of us in the same body..." He leaned over her, kissing her on the lips. Out of curiosity, he asked, "What did Alend look like?"

"A cross between you and Morgan, actually. He had Morgan's body build but his hair, skin and eye color were like yours. Although I think your hair has more of a golden tint to it."

"Then how on earth did you find me attractive?" Spencer asked. Gwen smiled, knowing that what she was about to say next would probably piss Alend off.

"Personally, I like tall and skinny guys. I've learned that living with you." Spencer seemed to space out but she knew Alend was probably communicating with Spencer mentally.

"Alend says that it's probably a good thing he and I are sharing the same body, then." Spencer grinned before spacing out again. "Although he says that I look like a stiff wind could blow me over." Gwen laughed. Alend had a pretty wicked sense of humor when he wanted to.

* * *

The next morning, she awoke to Alend holding her in Spencer's arms. 'How long has he been doing that?' she thought. It wasn't that she didn't want her former husband touching her; it was more to the fact that she wanted him to keep to Spencer's behavior when they were sleeping. Normally, it wasn't a habit of Spencer's to have his arms around her while they slept.

"Morning." Alend said softly.

"Morning. How long have you been holding me like that?" She replied and then asked. Alend pulled her closer.

"Spencer was doing this the moment I took over. Let me guess, he usually doesn't let you wake up to him holding you in his arms?" Alend asked and she laughed at his remark. "I'm sorry to say this, Gwen, but my host is a prude."

"No, it isn't that…" She replied before chortling. "Spencer, as a human, was very germophobic so he tended to wash his hands every time he touched someone's skin. _That's _why he doesn't hold me close at night very often." She explained.

"**Tell her that I intended that to be a signal for her to know you were taking over." **Spencer butted in. Alend rolled his eyes.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Spencer says he intended that to be a signal for you to know I was taking over." Alend ran a hand over her arm.

"Did Spencer tell you that we were planning on having kids?" While she had asked that of Spencer last night, she wanted to make sure Alend was on the same page. Somehow she didn't want him to wake up to her being eight months pregnant.

"Yes he did. I wanted children with you from the second you blooded me but I knew that with Valkyries, it usually takes some time." He replied. Gwen was dumbstruck at Alend's response. He had wanted to have kids with her? She was shocked.

"Then you don't mind?" She asked.

"No, I don't." He replied, moving his hand lower to draw shapes on her abdomen. Gwen looked down at her hands. "Gwen…Are you happy with both Spencer and I being in the same body?" He had to ask because he didn't want her to be unhappy. That wasn't his intention before the whole mess of Nix's making showed up.

"I don't know. Why don't you and Spencer give me a few months to think about it?" She asked tiredly.

"I don't know about that. Spencer's informed me that you've been eating for seven weeks and he's been expecting news for about a week." Alend knew that Spencer was being impatient, for fey just didn't show up, wave their hands and valkyrie ended up pregnant after that. Human women weren't like that either, for a matter of fact.

"Give me a break..." Gwen muttered under her breath.

* * *

A/N: I hope that went smoothly. I ended up laughing at Alend's snarkish thought about fey then wondered how he knew about us...hmm. Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: My Everything

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: The title belongs to 98 Degrees, Spencer Reid and the rest of the CM characters belong to CBS and the Mark Gordon Company, and everyone else belongs to Kresley Cole. I'm just playing in their worlds.

Inspired By: 98 Degrees' My Everything

Story Category: Immortals after Dark/Criminal Minds crossover

Pairing: Spencer Reid/OC and other numerous pairings...

Summary: After being turned into a vampire by Lothaire, Spencer Reid finds his Bride in a petite valkyrie named Gwen. Can he overcome his awkwardness with the ladies to find true love with his eternal wife?

* * *

Chapter 10: Concerning Gabby

* * *

Spencer walked into the conference room, his expression somber. "So, what's wrong, Reid?" Hotch asked. "You had Gwen call us."

"Gwen figured out what may have happened to Morgan and it's a worst case scenario in her book. In fact, she said that she'd almost prefer Morgan to die because it's not certain that he will pull through the change to Lorean as well as I did." Rossi and Hotch gawked at Reid as he announced that.

"You mean that he is being turned into a vampire?" Prentiss asked.

"That would be a mercy compared to what he's actually going through." A new woman's voice joined in. They turned to see a woman standing there.

"Guys, you remember my Bride, Gwen?" Everyone answered in the affirmative. "She's the one who finally figured out what's happening to Morgan."

"See, vampire transformations are straightforward. A person has a better chance of reawakening as a vampire if they have the vampire's blood in them as they die. If the transformation is successful, they rise one to three nights later. But Morgan is going through something different. Just as vampires are one faction, you also have the valkyrie…which I am and the Lykae."

"Cassandra said she was one of them." Prentiss remembered.

"Very good, Prentiss. The reason I say being turned into a vampire would be a mercy for Morgan is because there is a chance that he could become maddened by becoming a Lykae. I believe you would call it crazy. Those Lykae can never be reintroduced into-" Gwen's phone rang. "Excuse me. This will take a second. Why don't you finish for me, Reid." Spencer nodded and gave her hand a quick squeeze before she left the room.

"What my wife was about to say before she left the room is that the Lykae who go crazy can never be reintroduced into society for fear that they'll become supernatural serial killers. Even those who survive the transformation and appear normal take about a decade to learn how to control their anger so they don't unknowingly unleash it on unsuspecting people." Spencer explained as Gwen came in. "Cassandra?" He asked. Gwen nodded.

"I'm right." Gwen stated. "She called to say that Morgan appears to have gone through the transformation unscathed but that will be up to Lachlain and Bowen to determine if he is maddened." Spencer nodded.

"Spencer, I need to talk to you." Rossi said just as the meeting ended.

* * *

Spencer came in the house to find his wife cleaning up. "Let me help with that." He offered. She stopped in the middle of her cleaning and shook her head.

"It's fine, Spencer…I'm almost done." She answered. Once she washed the last dish, everything in the apartment was done. "If you do want to help, however…don't make a huge mess when you know I'm about to do a deep cleaning."

Spencer watched her sit down. "Um, Gwen…we need to talk. My friend, Gabby…" He trailed off. It was difficult to reveal this to Gwen right after she had told him that she was pregnant.

"Spit it out." his wife challenged.

"Is there any way we could change her to immortal? She's dying from CML." Gwen's eyes closed, a habit that she did whenever she prayed to Woden.

"CML? What does that stand for?" She asked. Spencer knew that Gwen, like Gabby, didn't understand when he spoke in medical terms.

"It stands for chronic myelogenous leukemia." He explained.

"I'm afraid that making her immortal may be impossible. All the female vampires died out ages ago, Lykae - hell, I don't even want to touch that one after what happened to Morgan - and my immortal parents are sleeping." Spencer nodded, sadly taking the information in. "Have they done everything possible for her?"

"Everything humanly possible." He mumbled and then looked at her. "I don't want to lose her, Gwen. She's my best friend." he added.

"Yet, you may have to." Gwen said, wincing at her tone. "I'll see what I can do but I need you to not expect any miracles, okay?" He nodded again, but wasn't aware that his wife had gotten up and crossed the room to sit next to him. All he could see was red, because of his tears. "I know that she means a lot to you to even ask. I love you, Spencer."

He didn't reply. All he could do was just let his wife hold him as the sun came up and he sat there in her arms, crying. The window blinds were all shut, so they couldn't see if the sun had set but in the past month, Spencer had developed a sense for the sunrise/sunset problem.

"I want to meet her." Gwen declared. Spencer finally dried the last of his tears, shocked at her gutsy declaration. "She means so much to you that I want to meet her. Please."

* * *

The first time he'd seen Gabby, her hair had to be shaved off. Of course, she was wearing a wig now but she seemed to be in high spirits. "Spencer!" She exclaimed, a grin on her face. Even though his best friend was tired from battling cancer, she always seemed to have a smile on her face. He sat down and sighed before taking her hands.

"Gabs…I have something to tell you." Gabby frowned and it was so unlike her previous behavior that he had to wonder whether or not she'd been putting an act on for him. "I'm married."

"I know. Rossi told me." She replied as she nodded. "For someone who frowns on the institution of marriage, you got married very quickly." Spencer laughed at the hidden joke.

"I didn't have a choice in the beginning. It was like an arranged marriage." He heard a snort from his Bride and Alend, knowing that he'd get his fair share of hell later from them for the comment. Gabby laughed.

"Arranged marriage, my ass. More like shotgun wedding combined with Blind-man's buff." he heard his Bride mutter. He tried not to laugh at Gwen's words because she was entirely accurate on the situation but knew that Gabby didn't hear Gwen, since Gwen had taken pains to lower her voice to a whisper.

"My wife wants to meet you." He stated.

"And I want to meet her." Gabby replied, a smile on her face again. "Relax. I just want to know if she loves you as much as you do. It shames me to know that you could really think I don't know how a woman who loves you looks like." And just like that, Spencer knew how she felt about him.

"You love me." He stated. She nodded.

"I always have. Always will. But we were never meant to be. I guess fate's funny like that. I wish that I knew why I've always been drawn to you, Spencer." Gwen stood at the door before clearing her throat.

"Gabby, this is my wife, Gwendolyn Reid. Gwen, this is Gabriella Chambers." Spencer introduced. The two women smiled at each other and Spencer nearly let out an audible sigh of relief. He hoped that they could get along despite Gabby's professed earlier feelings.

"It's nice to meet you." Gwen finally spoke.

"The idiot never mentioned me, did he?" Gwen laughed. She just couldn't hold it back. When it came to women, Spencer was an idiot of the first water. "I guess that's what you get for getting cancer." She muttered.

"We've been busy with the rollercoaster that's our marriage, Gabby. I don't blame you for being irritated at Spencer for not mentioning you." Gwen agreed with a smile.

"Hey, you're not supposed to agree with her!" Spencer exploded with Gabby starting to laugh.

"Who put me through hell after we were just married?" Gwen pointedly reminded him. Spencer stared at his shoes. Gabby glared at Spencer and Gwen pitied her husband for a brief second. She was having so much fun with this, though.

"Spencer, don't be a stubborn asshole. It doesn't suit you." Gabby advised which had Spencer glaring at her and Gwen laughing.

"I definitely agree with you there." Gwen agreed, which had Spencer throwing up his hands and walking out the door. "And I've pissed him off. I swear that the day doesn't go bye-bye unless I piss him off."

"Gwen, that was his exasperated look. Trust me, you'd know when he's pissed. He starts out quiet and ends up pretty loud." Gabby explained. Gwen sat down, her hand flying to her belly in a protective manner. "How far along?" Gabby asked.

"I don't know for sure, but probably three weeks." Gwen replied with a smile. "How did you know?"

"I had a child when I was 19 and gave him up for adoption. He'd be almost six now." Gabby replied. Gwen smiled at the thought of a mini-Spencer running around the house. It was almost amusing, considering her husband was currently wanting a girl. "How'd you convince Spencer?"

"Convince him about what?" She asked.

"Having children. Last I checked, he didn't want kids because of his mother." Gwen shrugged. She wasn't entirely sure about what had happened that day herself. "That's my son." She nodded toward the picture. Gwen looked at the picture and had to blink. She'd seen some pictures of her husband as a child and Gabby's son almost _looked_ exactly the same.

"Did you and Spencer have a..." She asked.

"A son? Yes. I was ashamed to tell Spencer back then that I carried his child when I knew perfectly well he didn't want children." Gabby looked at her son's picture. "Daniel knows I'm his biological mother... but I could never bring myself to tell Daniel about Spencer. And every time I tried to tell Spencer, my throat closed as if it were forbidden."

"Do you mind if I tell Spencer?" Gwen asked.

"Please." Gabby replied softly.

* * *

It was a while before they returned to their apartment. "Spencer, Gabby brought up something interesting after you left. Did you eavesdrop?" She asked. Spencer just shook his head.

"I was focusing on my conversation with Alend." He admitted softly.

"You're already a father." Spencer stared in disbelief at Gwen. How could he be a father unless...unless Gabby's son was his! "She had a hard time telling you about Daniel."

"She should have told me. I would have taken care of her and my son. Did she mention where Daniel was?" He inquired quite stiffly.

"Daniel was adopted. She never told anyone who the father was." Gwen answered. Spencer ran a hand through his hair. "Don't do anything stupid, Spencer."

"I just want to talk to her." He said, grabbing his coat and scarf. "Don't wait up for us."

* * *

A/N: This is one of the instances where Spencer practically wrote himself. Please read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: My Everything

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: The title belongs to 98 Degrees, Spencer Reid and the rest of the CM characters belong to CBS and the Mark Gordon Company, and everyone else belongs to Kresley Cole. I'm just playing in their worlds.

Inspired By: 98 Degrees' My Everything

Story Category: Immortals after Dark/Criminal Minds crossover

Pairing: Spencer Reid/OC and other numerous pairings...

Summary: After being turned into a vampire by Lothaire, Spencer Reid finds his Bride in a petite valkyrie named Gwen. Can he overcome his awkwardness with the ladies to find true love with his eternal wife?

* * *

Chapter 11: His son

* * *

Spencer was still in shock from learning he had a son. Was Daniel okay? Spencer sincerely hoped so, feeling surprised at the sudden paternal feeling he had in his heart. Questions ran through his mind as he stood outside the hospital, trying to calm himself down. He understood Gabby's unease in not telling him but he was a _father_. Didn't that give him the right to know his son? He'd missed Daniel's firsts – first word, first smile, first step. He shivered as the elevator stopped at the cancer ward.

Spencer paused outside of Gabby's room when he heard a small childish voice say, "Mommy, who's my real daddy?" He peeked in and got his first sight of his son. Daniel's build was small, like his had been at that age and he already wore glasses. "Cause I want to live with the two of you."

"Honey, that's not possible. Your father is..." Was Gabby going to tell Daniel that he was a vampire? Suddenly Gabby noticed Spencer and froze.

"Here." Spencer interrupted, placing his hands in his pockets. Daniel looked from him to Gabby and back again, frowning. "Gabby, you want to introduce me?" He asked. His son had the familiar brown hair and hazel eyes that he knew so well from looking in the mirror every morning. Maybe Gwen had recognized Daniel as his son. The million dollar question now was why hadn't Spencer seen the similarities when he'd laid his eyes on the picture.

"Daniel...this is your father, Spencer Reid. Spencer, this is your son, Daniel." Daniel gave Spencer a polite wave of his hand. "I've been suspicious of his adoptive parents for a while. There's been bruises on his legs and arms. Then after a while, they've started shutting me out of his life." Gabby whispered after motioning Spencer closer

"Do you think my stepping forward as his biological father would help?" Spencer asked.

"Well, your parental rights haven't been terminated as far as I know." Spencer raised an eyebrow at her, knowing that if she hadn't told Gwen, he would never have known and been denied a relationship with his own son.

"Gabby, you and I both know – Hey, Daniel...could you go to the waiting room for a while?" Daniel nodded and took his schoolbag. Once Daniel was out of the room, Spencer turned to face her again. "You and I both know that you would have never told me about Daniel."

"I didn't tell you because I feared your reaction." Gabby replied.

"My reaction would have been the least of your worries, Gabs. What if Lothaire had decided that Daniel would be a better heir than I ever would be to him? I would have never known him and Lothaire could have turned him against me." Gabby looked at her fingers.

"You're Lothaire's heir?" Gabby seemed shocked at the declaration.

"Unless he's blooded and has a heir by his Bride." Spencer answered, shrugging. He took the seat that Daniel had vacated, smiling at her. "Thank you."

"For what?" Gabby asked.

"For being my friend, for Daniel, for understanding I could never return your love." Spencer kissed her cheek. She smiled at him. "Daniel's something, isn't he?"

"He reminds me of you at that age. Are you aware that your wife has nicknamed him Spencer 2.0 after she saw his picture?" Spencer got a horrified look on his face and Gabby laughed. It never took much to get her to laugh, he remembered. "She said that he probably rambles too much like his daddy. As a mother, this is the worst thing I could agree with her on."

"I don't think there's been a time where Gwen's been wrong." Spencer murmured.

"Spencer, if you get custody of him...promise me two things." Spencer looked at her and nodded. "Firstly, that you will not change him until he's twenty one." Spencer nodded again in agreement. "The only exception to that promise is if he's mortally wounded before the age of twenty one."

"I vow to the Lore that he will remain unchanged until twenty one or mortally wounded before he reaches that age." Spencer vowed, remembering that Gwen had said vowing to the Lore was an unbreakable vow. This called for that.

"Secondly, you will talk to Gwen about your raising him with her. He'll need both parents and I won't have Gwen forcing him to run away to a situation that he could get hurt in."

"What in the hell do you take me for, Gabriella?" He asked. "He's my son too, damn it."

"I know but Gwen's pregnant." Spencer could see the fear in her eyes that Gwen wouldn't accept Daniel. He knew that Gwen would accept Daniel as part of their growing family, perhaps she already had by the time she told him about Daniel.

"She loves me. Why wouldn't she feel the same for my son, Gabs?" He asked cautiously.

"You're different because you're her husband. I could sense her possessiveness of you, Spencer. It unsettles me. Promise me you'll talk to her."

"I promise." He murmured.

"Then that's enough for me." Gabby said as she took his hand.

* * *

Spencer found Gwen reading one of his books when he got home. "How did it go?" She asked, looking up from her book.

"I met my son." He replied evenly as he grabbed a bag of blood out of the fridge. It was habit; he'd been drinking the stuff far longer than his Bride's. "In light of what's happening with his adoptive parents, we may have to raise him." He watched for any signs of refusal. It was what he did as a profiler. Gwen showed him none.

"I'd like a mini-you in the house." She said with a warm grin directed at him. Spencer gave her an answering grin as he microwaved the blood slightly. "Sorry to change the subject, but...ah, I thought you said bagged blood tastes like ash." Spencer winced at the taste that fell on his tongue.

"It does." He answered absently before he took another sip.

"You have a Bride who is willing and able to give you blood here." She reminded him, waving a hand over her body. "Or is this part of your unholy deal with Alend?" He laughed and set down the cup to trace to his Bride.

"Force of habit, Gwen. I didn't know how long I'd have to wait for you, so..." He trailed off as he nuzzled her neck. "Your blood always tastes a thousand times better than that crap over there." he murmured before he sank his fangs into her neck. As always, Gwen placed her hand over the back of Spencer's neck in pleasure.

When he was finished feeding, he looked at her. "Gabby thought you might reject Daniel."

"No. Is that what she thought? The moment I saw his picture, I had to blink because I thought it was you in the picture, Spencer. He looks a lot like you." Spencer laughed again at her comment. "Gabby was meant to give you Daniel, Spencer." Spencer blinked as he stared at Gwen's ears. "What, Spencer?"

"Gabby has pointed ears, like yours." Spencer stated. "She usually has them hidden unless you know when to look."

"That's impossible unless she's half fey or..." Gwen trailed off, remembering her twin sister. "One of my sisters disappeared right after I met Alend. She's been missing for centuries." Spencer watched his wife get ready to go. "If Gabby's what I think she is, then there may be a chance to save her."

"How?" Spencer asked.

"By prayer." Gwen grinned at Spencer, who raised an eyebrow at her. "But first, I need to go see her in order to make sure I'm not wrong."

* * *

Gwen arrived just as Gabby had woken up and breakfast had arrived for her. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked, sitting down in the chair Gabby had motioned to as she drank her orange juice. Gwen took a bite of her sandwich as Gabby ate.

"Like shit." Gabby answered softly.

"Can I see your ears?" Gwen asked. Gabby frowned before she moved aside the parts of the wig that covered her ears. Gwen gasped when she saw the perfectly pointed ears similar to her own.

"Who was your birth mother?" Gwen demanded.

"Seren." Gabby answered, revealing the name of her twin. "I was raised by my step-mother after my mother had me due to her indiscretion with my father. All I know is that my father is Lykae. I don't know his identity because that was one of my step-mother's demands. She sent me to a boarding school whenever he was in town." Gabby's father being Lykae explained the intense loyalty Gabby showed Spencer and her craving for his companionship.

"Seren is my twin sister. Is she still alive?" Gwen asked. If her sister was, they could finally have the relationship that her being with Alend had torn apart. Seren had been part of the non-approval group.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't heard from her. Why?" Gabby replied.

"No reason. I just haven't seen Seren in years." Gwen admitted. "That makes you my niece and Daniel my nephew." She was still shocked over the news that her twin was a mother and hadn't told her about Gabby.

"Don't forget step-son, since you and Spencer are technically married." Gwen laughed. Seren was upbeat most of the time. The only Lorean that could come close was Carrow Graie, since her Wiccae powers were fueled by happiness. Seemed as though Gabby took after her mother.

'I'm gonna have to thank Nix for interfering. I got a grand-nephew/stepson that I wouldn't have if it weren't for her...' Gwen thought as she looked at her hands, trying to put her thoughts in order.

"Thank you for having Daniel. Spencer told me that he's going to be fighting for custody." Gabby nodded as a letter came for her. It was addressed to her from a Bennett MacRieve. "MacRieve...That's Lachlain and Bowen's last name." Gwen replied, shocked.

Gabby gulped as she read the letter. "He's informing me that my step-mother died and with her death, he's free to reveal his identity. He'd been spending time between my step-mother and my mother as part of her demands." Gabby summarized for Gwen. "Apparently, my mother was his true mate."

"Does it say anything about your mother?" Gwen asked.

"No. I think he's unaware that I have cancer." Gabby replied before she picked up a cellphone. "He did leave his number, though." Gabby dialed and put it on speakerphone.

**"MacRieve."** The gruff voice was one that Gwen was accustomed to hearing from Bowen and Lachlain. **"Hello?"**

"Hi, Daddy." Gabby nearly whispered.

**"Gabriella, is that you?"** Gwen heard her sister say and she let out a sigh of relief. "We were wondering when you could visit us."

"I can't, Mom. I wish I could." Gabby replied.

**"And why not?"** Her dad interjected. **"Your mother and I missed the last 24 years with you because of my mistake."** Bennett sounded like he wanted to take back the last 24 years, Gwen reflected.

"I'm in the hospital...I have cancer." Silence fell on the other line.

**"We'll be there as soon as we can, sweetheart."** Seren finally said before she went to hang up. But they heard, **"I told you that bitch wouldn't tell you anything about Gabriella on her deathbed, Benny."** prompting Gabby and Gwen to laugh.

"Did Mom always swear?" She asked.

"No...only when she's pissed. But your Aunt Regin swears all the time even though Declan and Brandr try to get her to stop. In fact Declan just shrugs and his expression says that there's nothing he can do." Gwen answered, still laughing.

"Sounds like Aunt Regin leads Declan by the nose." Gabby said with a laugh.

"Your aunt would disagree with that and tell you it's the wrong appendage." A new voice said and Gwen turned to see Declan standing at the door. "We've been summoned to Valhalla, Gwen. Woden and Freya are awake."

"They are supposed to be conserving their power, Declan. I can't just leave Gabby like this. What if a rogue vampire comes in an..." Gwen saw Brandr standing off to the side. "Seriously, you're going to leave Brandr with her? Why not Regin or..."

"Regin's going to be indisposed for the next nine or so months." Gabby frowned at her aunt, who was laughing again. "And I trust Brandr."

"What is so funny?" Gabby asked.

"When Declan says that Regin's going to be indisposed for the next nine months, he's saying that Regin is preparing for their first child."

"Preparing?" Gabby asked.

"She's eating human food. We Valkyrie aren't supposed to consume food or drink unless we want children." Gwen explained as she rubbed her thigh. Gabby looked at her son's picture and blinked.

"Is that what happened when I ate a bunch of food?" Gwen nodded. "And I got Daniel as a result..." Gwen smiled as she looked at Daniel's picture. "So he's part Valkyrie?"

"No." Declan answered. "Valkyries are purely female. He's likely half whatever your father is and half human." Declan added as an explanation. "Gwen, we need to go. And don't worry, your leech knows that you've been summoned. He's on his way here."

"I feel better having Spencer here with her." Gwen replied. "Well, I should go. It wouldn't do to keep Woden waiting. He has a nasty temper."

"Another thing you Valkyries have inherited from him besides the wily brilliance and arrogance." Brandr muttered. Declan laughed.

"Brandr, Regin wouldn't be Regin if she hadn't inherited those traits from Woden." Declan reminded his second in command as Gwen smirked. It was a bone of contention between Regin and Brandr about her not following what she was told. And with that, she and Declan were gone.

* * *

A/N: I know I said that I'd introduce Seren in a few more chapters' time but I had an idea about how to introduce Daniel to his grandparents and this idea required that they found out about Gabby's cancer in this chapter. Please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: My Everything

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: The title belongs to 98 Degrees, Spencer Reid and the rest of the CM characters belong to CBS and the Mark Gordon Company, and everyone else belongs to Kresley Cole. I'm just playing in their worlds.

Inspired By: 98 Degrees' My Everything

Story Category: Immortals after Dark/Criminal Minds crossover

Pairing: Spencer Reid/OC and other numerous pairings...

Summary: After being turned into a vampire by Lothaire, Spencer Reid finds his Bride in a petite valkyrie named Gwen. Can he overcome his awkwardness with the ladies to find true love with his eternal wife?

* * *

Chapter 12: Brandr's Comeuppance

* * *

As fast as lightning, Declan and Gwen were transported to Valhalla. Gwen hadn't been back since the announcement that Wóden and Freya had to sleep to conserve their power and that the rest of the remaining Valkyrie had to leave Valhalla. "Does your home always feel like this, Gwen?" Declan asked.

"It was livelier back when Aidan was alive." She answered. "Not like now. It feels like a damned tomb." A sharp burst of laughter was issued from her divine mother. Gwen looked at her parents, still shocked by the summons. Her parents still looked the same, after all they were immortal. "Mother, Father." She said, bowing before her parents.

"I see that blooding Spencer hasn't drastically changed your manners. Good." Wóden said with a smile. Then he looked at Declan. "Welcome, berserker." Declan gave his father-in-law a polite nod.

"Gwen." Freya said, looking at her daughter. "Wóden and I have heard your prayer."

"I hear a 'but' in there, Mother." Gwen interjected as she snorted. Freya smiled at Wóden. "Haven't the Valkyries suffered enough loss?" She demanded of her parents as tears streamed down her face, making Declan jump. "I've had to endure the loss of my mortal mother; I learned that I may lose my niece to a human disease before her immortality has a chance to hit her and my husband will lose his oldest friend if nothing is done. Please, if it is within your powers, I beg you to-"

"Enough." Wóden held out a hand to silence his daughter. "And here I thought that I had enough hearing Regin's rant while this one lay injured." He added as he nodded to Declan. "My daughters do not beg, Gwendolyn." His comment stung, reminding her of how she had pleaded with him to not curse Alend.

"Frankly Wóden, I'm surprised that you think Gwen was begging on her husband's behalf. Don't all Valkyries have your arrogance?" Declan intervened as Gwen stared at him.

"I would prefer her demands over this…begging. It does not become her." Wóden mildly replied.

"So are you going to save your granddaughter or not? I have to prepare my husband either way for your decision." Gwen snapped. Freya glared at her husband. It was obvious that the goddess was miffed at his indecisiveness.

"Ah, maybe I jumped to conclusions too soon. There's the daughter I know." Wóden declared, with a smile forming on his face.

"Wóden, stop egging our daughter on. That does not become you." Freya scolded. To Gwen, she said, "Yes, we'll save her, Gwen."

"Take care of Regin for me and remind that idiot inhabiting her husband that I am still watching him. One word of if he has harmed her from Nix or you and he's gone." Gwen raised an eyebrow at her father. Wóden truly cared about her. "Don't be so surprised, Gwendolyn. I have your best interests at heart." He reminded her.

"Aye." Declan acknowledged the god's orders.

"Oh, and know that Brandr will be receiving his comeuppance soon. The Valkyries aren't the only ones who can play hard ball."

"Father?" Gwen asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You may be pissed off with me when you find out but it's not my job to pair up couples." Gwen rolled her eyes and wondered what that meant. Sometimes Wóden was too cryptic for his own good.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabby was kind of unnerved by Brandr. Any attempt to even initiate a conversation with the berserker was met with a stony gaze and then he went back to reading whatever material he had in his hands. Spencer wasn't exactly happy with how Brandr kept staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. However, it was when Spencer left to use his cellphone that Brandr finally met her gaze. "Is there something going on between you and him?" Brandr finally asked.

"Who, Spencer? No, we're just friends and he married my aunt not too long ago." Gwen answered, her face flushing at what Brandr was implying. "Why?"

"He is protective of you like a mate should be." Brandr muttered before he scowled.

"Spencer and I have a son. Forgive Spencer if his worry over my death seems apparent, Brandr." Her comment was meant to be sarcastic to hide the attraction she felt for the man in front of her. She wondered if Gwen had been this attracted to Spencer. Like an 'I'm just going to let him pin me to the wall and have his wicked way with me' kind of attraction.

"A son? Hmm. Wóden must have deemed it time then." Brandr mused. "He may have been your first, Gabriella, but I intend to be your last. Any future children will be mine."

"Have you lost your wits, Brandr? I have cancer, something that can kill me." Gabriella asked, feeling pleased for once that Brandr wanted her.

"You'll get over it, sweetling." Brandr replied, waving a hand at her. "Wóden wouldn't dare let his granddaughter die."

"Sweetling?!" Gabby shrieked, prompting Spencer to stick his head in the room. "I am not your sweet anything!" She noted the amused look on Spencer's face as he gave directions to somebody on the phone.

"You should stop by Val Hall though. There's someone who wants to see you, Seren." He told her mother before he hung up.

* * *

Gwen had just gotten back when she saw a man that almost looked like Lachlain. "If you're looking for Emma, Lachlain...she's inside."

"I know I look like my cousin, but lass...I am not Lachlain. You didn't tell me she was your twin, Ser." An identical looking woman smiled as she got out of the car.

"You never asked, Benny." She retorted

"For the love of Scotland, woman, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Benny? It's demeaning and makes me sound like a lad again!" Her brother-in-law muttered. "Call me Ben." He directed at her. "I swear your sister calls me that just to irritate me." Gwen laughed. Bennett, in a weird way, reminded her of a Scottish Spencer. Spencer hated it when she called him Mister Hottie McHotHot or Pretty Boy.

"I'm ignoring that comment, Bennett Alexander MacRieve." Seren shot back at her husband. "Gwen." She hugged her sister tightly. "I'm sorry things had to be this way."

"At least the person responsible is gone." Gwen replied.

"Your husband says that Gabby has cancer." Bennett stated. Gwen nodded. So far, Gabby was holding steady with the new last minute treatment but even Spencer doubted that it would last until her immortality hit her. "How bad is it and how long does she have?"

"Let's put it this way, if her immortality doesn't hit soon...your grandson will not have a mother." Gwen blurted out without thinking.

"Grandson?!" Bennett growled. Seren put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "That's it; I'm going to kill the bastard myself!" Gwen was getting to the boiling point. She meant to keep Spencer with her not have an idiot kill him.

"Bennett, you will do no such thing!" Seren snapped, her anger surprising her husband and amusing her sister. "I will not have you killing him and depriving our grandson of a father."

"You kill my husband and I swear on Woden's throne that I will kill you." Gwen seethed, scaring her sister and intimidating her brother in law. "When Daniel was conceived, Spencer had no idea that Gabby was half Valkyrie or had been eating for six weeks. He was human."

"Wait, you mean to tell me he had no idea and still didn't use protection?" Bennett growled again.

"Bennett, you can't seriously be saying that you expect human contraceptives to work on immortals!" Seren snapped again, hitting her husband on the arm.

"Okay, maybe there are flaws." Bennett said, calming down. "So, you're married to my grandson's father. Is he taking an interest in the boy?"

"Bennett!" Seren yelled.

"It's the only way both my beast and I can forgive him, lass." Bennett said, moving out of his wife's reach. Gwen laughed and they turned toward her.

"Sorry. I was just thinking of Spencer." She replied. "To answer your question, Ben, he is. In fact, he's trying to get custody." This shocked her sister and brother-in-law. "Gabby gave him up for adoption and the adoptive parents are trying to shove her out of Daniel's life now."

* * *

Spencer poked his head into the room. Gabby was asleep again and Brandr was reading a magazine. "Brandr, can we talk?" He asked the older man. Brandr glanced at Gabriella and then got up, tossing the magazine on his chair. He closed the door and then stood there with a stern expression on his face before he folded his arms. "I want you to know that I don't have any claim on Gabby, other than what happened between us six and a half years ago. I still can't understand what happened. She is my best friend..."

"I can. Daniel was supposed to be here." Brandr conceded. "But I will be her last, Reid. I have to be. She cannot decide she wants you afterward."

"Gabby made it pretty clear that she didn't want me. In any case, my heart belongs to Gwen." He looked down at the floor as he thought of the woman he loved more than life itself and his children, who were growing inside of her. "As it should."

"Hmm...They always end up stealing our hearts before we know it, don't they?" Brandr asked with a smile on his face. Spencer smiled in agreement. "I'm pretty lucky that you can let her go like that."

"I've always known that Gabby wasn't the one for me. The only thing that Gabby and I could ever be is friends, Brandr." Spencer admitted as he focused on the hospital wall. "Maybe in another universe, she'd be the one for me but here and now, she's not. I know Daniel wants the two of us to be together but that will never happen. Not as long as I'm alive." Brandr nodded, knowing that Spencer's words were true.

"Spencer, how is my daughter doing?" Seren asked. Spencer looked from Gwen to Seren and back again. "Close your mouth." She instructed. He turned to his wife, a shocked expression on his face. He was clearly distressed as evidenced by the noises he was making.

"You never said that she was your identical twin, Gwen!" He finally exploded, which made both women laugh at his expression. "You should have given me a warning at least."

"You never asked." Gwen replied before she kissed her husband. "Has Daniel been to visit her today?" Spencer shook his head. It was a bone of contention between the adoptive parents and Spencer about how they kept Daniel from visiting Gabby. The courts would be handing down their verdict soon and Gwen was worried about the trouble that Daniel's adopted parents could cause for her husband.

"His adoptive parents called. They said that it wouldn't be good for Daniel to visit Gabby until after the verdict." Spencer answered. "It's tearing Gabby apart."

"I hope they removed Daniel at least." Bennett commented. Spencer raised his eyebrows at Gabby's father as he adjusted his glasses, which were only for show.

"They placed him with another foster family, who were shocked to learn of the bruises. His foster mother saw them herself and told me it would be better if he was placed with me." Bennett growled again. Spencer's phone rang.

"Hello?" Spencer answered. "Andrew. What's going on?" Spencer listened intently for a bit and then a wide grin crossed his face. He was extremely happy. "Thank you so much. Bye."

"So?" Gwen asked.

"I am now Daniel's legal guardian. The adoptive parents have been told that their rights have been terminated, effective immediately and they cannot re-appeal the decision. They'll be going to prison for what they've done to Daniel." Seren and Gwen sighed in unified relief. Bennett grinned widely.

"I finally get to meet the other man in my woman's life, then. I feel like a third wheel." Brandr commented dryly.

"Don't let Gabby hear you say that." Spencer shot back as Daniel came running into the waiting room. "Hey buddy." Spencer greeted the little boy with a genuine smile on his face. Daniel immediately hugged his father.

"Why isn't he hugging Daniel back?" Bennett whispered to Gwen.

"It's because I don't want to pop him like a grape, Bennett." Spencer responded, an annoyed gleam in his eyes. "He isn't immortal." Bennett was shocked that Spencer kept his son's mortality in mind. "Hey, buddy…there are some people I want you to meet. This is my wife, Gwen." Gwen waved at the little boy and he grinned at her.

* * *

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that there's no way in hell that kid is yours." Gwen muttered to Spencer as they walked through the door. "He's so loud." By loud, Gwen meant outspoken and very affectionate. Her husband was quiet - rarely, did he initiate hugs and kisses.

"You can thank your niece for that." Spencer dryly joked. "You should have seen half of the time she tried to get me to come out and play when we were kids." Gwen laughed. Her niece was an example of the kind of warrior the Valkyrie could produce. "I think she takes after Seren."

"I don't know, Bennett can be very loud himself. He was upset with you after I blurted out that Gabby was a mother." Gabby told him. Spencer frowned at her.

"I didn't know back -" He protested before she set a finger to his lips.

"I know. If you're still worried about what kind of father you're going to be to our children, you shouldn't. You're great with Daniel, even if you can't give him hugs yet." Gwen frowned as Spencer's hand slipped down to caress her belly. "I'm worried about the kind of mother I will make. Guinevere wasn't the approachable kind of mother by any means."

"Gwen...you shouldn't worry either. Daniel loves you." Spencer tried to reassure her.

"That kid loves anyone he sees." She countered, with a smile ruining her demeanor. "He is definitely Lykae." Spencer snorted. If Daniel was truly Lykae, he would hate Spencer for being turned into a vampire.

"If he were truly Lykae, my being his father wouldn't matter. He'd hate me." Spencer murmured. "Maybe Bennett and Seren should raise him. At least he wouldn't have the stigma of being raised by a vampire father."

"Would you just listen to yourself, Spencer? Daniel loves you. Do you know what he asked me when you went to check up on Gabby? He asked me if you were going to leave him too." Gwen snapped. Spencer stared in shock. "That little boy has a serious case of separation anxiety. Now that he's gotten out of that situation, he's afraid to lose you." Spencer hadn't considered the custody battle would affect his son in the beginning and now he feared that it might negatively affect Daniel.

* * *

A/N: And I'm gonna stop there. Please read and review.


End file.
